


Big Hero 6 Prompts

by PrettyInPurple00



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Sometimes Fluff, TadaHoney, hidashi, leave a prompt!, nothing very explicit, prompt oneshots, sometimes more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots based on Tumblr prompts (feel free to leave a prompt in the comments -- just not anything NSFW as I'm not completely confident in my ability to write that just yet ahah)</p><p>Prompts found on otpprompts.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Pancakes  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: None
> 
> Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP putting a pancake on B’s face while they sleep so B feels warm and safe.
> 
> There is a slight tweak as it's more brOTP. Features Little!Hiro and Legal Guardian!Tadashi
> 
> Hiro: Age 4  
> Tadashi: Age 19

"Hiro, breakfast!"

Hearing his name, Hiro dashed into the kitchen as fast as his little legs would carry him and saw his brother at the stove, spatula in hand.

"Good morning, bud," Tadashi greeted with a smile. 

"Morning," Hiro said, climbing onto a chair. "I'm hungry."

Tadashi chuckled. "Coming right up."

Grabbing some syrup, Tadashi set it on the table along with a platter stacked high with fluffy pancakes.

Hiro's mouth watered.

Tadashi sliced up a couple for him and drizzled the maple syrup in a neat zig-zag pattern.

"You missed a spot," Hiro said, pointing.

"More?" Tadashi tipped the bottle again, allowing the amber liquid to trickle over a bare section.

As he capped it, he picked up Hiro's plate.

"What do you say about having your breakfast in the living room?"

Hiro was surprised. Tadashi was pretty adamant about no food anywhere except the kitchen. "I thought you said..."

"I know, but I can make an exception for today. Yes?" Tadashi moved the plate through the air like a plane.

"Can I watch TV?"

Tadashi smiled. "Sure."

Before Tadashi could change his mind, Hiro raced to the couch and clicked on the television.

"Now, be careful, okay?" Tadashi said, putting the dish in Hiro's lap. "Try not to spill, or we'll have ants."

"Mmph," Hiro replied, mouth already full.

Tadashi then collapsed next to him with a deep sigh. He looked at Hiro.

"How are they?"

"Yummy," he said, cheeks puffed out.

Hiro then noticed Tadashi's empty hands. He swallowed.

"Aren't you having any, 'Dashi?"

Tadashi shook his head. "Nah, I'm not that hungry. I was up late last night finishing some work. But it's alright; I'll have some later."

Hiro turned back to his food. There was _no way_ that Tadashi couldn't be hungry. Even a little bit. He felt bad. Maybe he should offer him some of his. 

"'Dashi?" Hiro glanced over and saw Tadashi leaning on the armrest, eyes closed, snoring.

His shoulders drooped. It was no surprise that Tadashi was tired. 

When their parents went to live in the sky last year, Tadashi took care of him. They had to move into a smaller house, and in addition to school, Tadashi got a job at a restaurant three nights a week. 

Aunt Cass helped a lot, but she was busy selling cookies in her shop, so most of the time, it was just the two of them.

An idea sprang to his mind. Tadashi was always doing nice things for him and he wanted to return the favor.

Being as quiet as possible, Hiro slipped off the couch and hurried back to the kitchen. He put his plate by the sink and then went to the table. He snatched the top pancake from the pile. It was still warm.

Carefully, Hiro draped it over Tadashi's cheek. It covered his eye and part of his nose, but he could still breathe. Hiro thought it was perfect. When he woke up, he wouldn't even have to move to get something to eat.

 

 

 

About twenty minutes passed and Hiro had gone from the sofa to the floor. Tadashi was still dozing... or so he thought.

There was a soft rustle of blankets and then Tadashi's very confused, sleep-laden voice.

"Hiro... why is there a pancake on my face?"

Looking up, Hiro just giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, this prompt was so random, but the second I read it, I couldn't stop laughing and picturing Hiro doing it to Tadashi. I hope you all liked it. Please leave a review! (and a future prompt if you want!)


	2. Bets and Pecks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Bets and Pecks  
> Rating: G+  
> Pairing: Blink-and-you-might-miss-it Hidashi ;)
> 
> Prompt: Person A lost a bet and have to stand somewhere with a giant “free kiss” hanging around their neck, and they can’t leave before having a single kiss. After a playful banter, person B saves the day. (More like saving person A from a heat stroke.) Bonus if they’re not in a relationship. Bonus 2x if they’re not exactly friends, or they hate each other. Bonus 3x if after the incident they started dating.

* * *

It was a stupid bet with his friends: Fake a British accent to sound high-class and try to get a girl's number. Of course, it was just Tadashi's luck that the first girl he approached was studying in San Fransokyo from London and saw right through his little charade. She chewed him out for being a "wanker" and he was left to face the music.

 

His punishment now was to stand on the busiest intersection of the city holding a sign advertising "Free Kisses" in glittery bubble letters. And if that wasn't bad enough, a heat wave decided to roll in that day with temperatures so high, you could fry an egg on the sidewalk.

 

Shaded by the awning of a nearby restaurant, the gang from the lab watched with eager anticipation as to who would step up to the plate. Tadashi cast a side glare at them as he remembered what they said as they set him up on the corner.

 _"Just one kiss, Tadashi,"_ Honey had told him.  _"Then we can do something fun."_

 _"Woman up,"_ GoGo added.

 _"I told you not to take the bet,"_ Wasabi scolded.

 _"Cheer up, man. Maybe you'll meet your future wife. That'll be a heck of a story, huh?"_ Fred was way too optimistic.

Tadashi tightened his grip on the sign.  _One kiss._

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Hiro was heading home from the movies when he spotted someone very familiar on the opposite side of the street. 

_That can't be..._

Speeding through the crosswalk, the face became more recognizable. Not to mention the faded gray baseball cap. There was no doubt now.

He stepped onto the pavement. "Tadashi?"

"Hiro... Hi." 

"What is all this?" He gestured to the sign, which was decorated with a pair of bright pink lips. Definitely Honey's handiwork. 

He could tell that his brother was not pleased that he had found him. Tadashi cleared his throat. "I, uh, lost a bet."

Hiro tried to mask the giggles that overcame him as a cough, but it wasn't going so well. This was so much better than he would have imagined. "Really?"

"Yes," Tadashi answered, not sharing in Hiro's amusement.

"Can I get a picture of this?" he asked, reaching for his phone. "It's blackmail gold."

"Don't worry, Honey got plenty."

Hiro suppressed another chuckle. "All this time, I thought your friends were sweet and innocent, but it turns out they're pretty sadistic. How long have you been standing here?"

Tadashi screwed his mouth into a tight line before answering. "Couple hours, I guess."

"Brutal. Did you get any takers?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Why do you think I'm still here?"

" _No_ offers? I'm shocked. You are quite the catch, you know. What are you doing wrong? I think you should do a dance. Or maybe sing."

The older boy scowled at him. 

Hiro decided to ease up. "I'm kidding, you baby. But seriously, is this safe? It's really hot. Like, ninety degrees," he said, his tone sounding oddly mature.

"I know. But, I made my bed, and now I have to lie in it."

Hiro folded his arms. "How _long_ do you have to lie in it, exactly?"

He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "Until I get a kiss."

"Just one?"

Tadashi nodded.

Peeking behind him, Hiro waved to his friends, who were sitting around an iron patio table with ice cream cones.

He then returned his gaze up at him. As much as he was enjoying it, Hiro couldn't let him suffer this public humiliation anymore. "Come here."

"What?" He sounded confused. 

Hiro rolled his eyes and grabbed a fistful of Tadashi's shirt, pulling him close.

Their lips met in what was barely a peck, but Hiro was sure it would suffice.

"There," he said, smoothing the fabric he had crumpled in his hand. "You're free to go. Just be glad I got here first before some weirdo." He gave Tadashi's cheek a gentle slap. "Now get out of this sun before you shrivel up and die. I'll see you at home."

Bounding away, Hiro couldn't resist and took a final glance back. Tadashi looked like a deer in the headlights, still trying to process what had just happened.

He laughed to himself as he turned the corner. _The things I do for that nerd._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! Please review! ^-^


	3. Can't Help Falling in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Can't Help Falling in Love  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Tadahoney (I will go down with this ship) Alive!Tadashi
> 
> Prompt: Honey and Tadashi slow-dancing 
> 
> Thank you, lilidani15 for the request! 
> 
> *This chapter references my "This Love" songfic*
> 
> I do not own any BH6 characters or "Can't Help Falling in Love." (I suggest listening to the violin cover of this song by [iMusico](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AD6omp0t3E) on YouTube.. seriously. it's beautiful)

* * *

"And now, to open the floor, we invite the beautiful couple to share their first dance as husband and wife."

She smiled at him as the soothing notes of the violin filled the ballroom and swept them into each other's arms.

_Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you..._

His hands on her waist, she laid her head on his shoulder, soaking in the moment. Few people got to say that they married their best friend, but she was one of the lucky ones, and she never took that for granted. When she really thought about it, they shouldn't have been there, surrounded by their closet family and friends. It was a miracle. She smiled against his suit. Destiny was a force to be reckoned with. Their first meeting fell on this exact day ten years prior, and she remembered it like it was yesterday. A thousand students crowded into the university auditorium, being welcomed by the dean to 'this new stage in their lives that was full of untapped promise and success.' Two seats down, there he was, listening, absorbing every word. Even without knowing him, she felt this connection, and as soon as the speech ended, she introduced herself. He was funny and charming and full of life, with the purest heart of anyone she'd ever known.

Over time, their friendship blossomed into something more, and soon, they were inseparable. They made plans for after graduation; what they would do and where they could go. The world was theirs for the taking and everything was perfect.

 

  

But then in their third year, the ground opened up from under them and nearly swallowed them whole. There was an accident. A fire. It threatened to separate them forever, but she held on. He was alive.

His injuries were severe, but so long as his heart was beating, she refused to give up hope. That was much easier said than done. 

She kept vigil at his hospital bedside for weeks as he lay in a coma, praying and begging him to wake up. It was devastating to see him that way -- still and quiet. She didn't want to think about losing him, mostly because she couldn't. 

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be..._

For a while, things were touch-and-go, but in the end, he pulled through. She would never forget that moment. Given that second chance, she ran with it and didn't look back. Some days were harder than others. Returning to normal life took months, but every struggle and setback they faced was worth it because they had each other. That was all that counted. 

A tiny kiss to the top of her head brought her back to the present, and when she peered up, she saw a pair of glistening brown eyes gazing at her.

Pressing a hand to his cheek, she leaned in for another kiss, pouring every bit of love she had into it.

The song came to a close, and cheers rang through the air. 

_Take my hand, take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SoOOoOoO I realize the prompt was "slow dancing" and it's not much of that directly, but I hope it's okay anyway haha please review welp ty all<3


	4. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains romantic Hidashi. It is not explicit/NSFW, but there are kisses and innuendos that one might find uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Take a Break  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Hidashi (AgedUp!Hiro)
> 
> Prompt: Overworked Tadashi and a worried Hiro  
>  
> 
> Thank you, [hoshi (ladylune)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi) for the request!

* * *

"Tadashi, come on. Leave that for now; it's past midnight already."

"Can't," he answered without missing a beat. His voice was distant, despite sitting a few feet away, hunched over his desk. The table lamp illuminated the wooden surface with a glowing circle, with the residual light casting a pale yellow on the floor.

Hiro sighed and dragged the covers off. He hadn't seen Tadashi like this for a while. His eyes were lasers, pointed and focused, as he concentrated on the task at hand. This newest undertaking had initiated an unhealthy cycle of early mornings and late nights, sustained by a troubling caffeine habit that, by now, had probably done serious damage to his insides.

He padded over. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't sleep with that light in his eyeline.

"Do you mind getting me some more coffee?" Tadashi held out his empty mug without tearing his gaze away from his work.

Hiro ripped the cup from his hand and set it down just out of reach. "No. No more coffee. You've had enough."

"But I need it..." Tadashi's voice trailed away into a pitiful whimper, and for a second, Hiro felt a tug in his heart and actually considered brewing a fresh pot. 

"What are you doing again?" Hiro knew that Tadashi had already explained it a million times, but he needed to distract him from the siren's call of the caffeinated drink. 

"I'm upgrading Baymax's speed function. He keeps telling me how he is 'not fast,' and that is not a good thing in an emergency."

"Right..." Taking another look at Tadashi's horrific posture, Hiro dug his thumbs into his back, hoping to loosen some of the knots that had twisted themselves into his muscles. They were like rocks.

Tadashi hissed, tensing up. "That hurts."

Hiro relaxed his motions. "Yeah, no kidding." He was no chiropractor, but even he could see the strain this was taking on his brother. Still, he managed to find a shred of humor in it all. This situation was quite a switch from their younger days when Hiro would run himself into the ground with projects and Tadashi would have to force him away from his desk to sleep. Or when he bought him a surplus of vitamin C tablets to make sure his immune system didn't crash and burn. Now that the roles were reversed, Hiro gained a new appreciation for Tadashi and the lengths he went to in order to ensure he stayed well. He also realized that Tadashi was just as stubborn as he was when it came to receiving and taking medical advice. 

"This stress will kill you," he said in his best matter-of-fact voice, stopping the massage altogether. 

The older boy fidgeted in his seat. "I have to finish, Hiro. There's a deadline. Callaghan is breathing down my neck to get it done by next week before the official presentation." 

Hiro knew that it was important, but Tadashi's health took priority. There would be no presentation to give if he was too sick to attend. He decided that if nagging Tadashi to do as he asked for his own well-being wasn't the answer, he had to try another tactic. He splayed his fingers over Tadashi's shoulders and snaked his hands down his arms. Like a pseudo-hug from behind, he curled into his form and nestled his lips by the shell of his left ear. 

"'Dashi _..._?"

" _Hiro..._ "

The response was a whine; a drawn out plea.

He nipped at the soft flesh of his ear and swiped his tongue over the lobe. Tadashi's weak spot.

"Come on. Take a break. Just a little one. Please...? It'll be fun."

He could tell that Tadashi was trying to resist, but his resolve was melting faster than the bit of remaining snow on the first day of spring. "Y-yeah?" His voice wavered with anticipation. "What are you going to do?"

Hiro chuckled low in his throat. A dangerous and enticing sound. "Don't want to ruin the surprise now, do we?"

The wrench in Tadashi's hand fell from his grasp with a muted clatter, the noise eclipsed by a muffled groan of defeat. "Move back."

He swiveled around in his chair and collected Hiro into his arms, pulling him into his lap. At nineteen, Hiro was far too heavy to be sitting there, but Tadashi didn't seem to mind. Both craved that sort of proximity as much as they could get it. Hiro nuzzled his face into Tadashi's chest, inhaling his warmth with a contented sigh. A faint laugh brought his attention to Tadashi's expression of hooded eyes and crooked smile.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that?" Tadashi whispered with a small shake of his head. 

A grin crept across Hiro's features. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved having that effect on his brother. To be the person who had the ability to make him shiver with just a touch, or have him bend to his will with a simple look. No words were spoken on the matter, but Hiro suspected that Tadashi enjoyed it, as well.

Tadashi brushed Hiro's jawline with his fingertips before closing the gap between them, capturing his lips in a tender exchange. A shock ran down the teen's spine. Tadashi had that power over him, too.

Without breaking the kiss, Tadashi slipped one arm under his knees and the other cradling his back.

Hiro giggled against his mouth as Tadashi stood and strode to the opposite corner of the room to his bed. If asked, being held like he was a new bride was the funniest thing to ever happen to him.

Carefully, Tadashi lowered him onto the mattress, but due to the awkward position, they were forced to part. Hiro gave a petulant cry at the loss of contact, but the slight blush that dusted his cheeks indicated that he could use a breather.

"I'm coming, knucklehead," Tadashi assured. He clicked off the lamp on his desk, plunging the space into darkness, save for the silvery streaks of moonlight coming in through the window.

He then returned to his side of the room and climbed into bed, finding a place next to Hiro.

Once Tadashi was laying down, Hiro draped the blanket over them so it covered the pair from head to toe. Their shared body heat was now sealed in, creating a warm and cozy environment.

"Is this the surprise? An indoor camping trip?" Tadashi asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Yes, it is," Hiro said, attempting to assert a tone of authority. "You need to rest. I'm worried about you." 

He felt two arms wrap around his middle and draw him in. "I know. You're right."

"The sun'll be up in a few hours and then you can get back to work," Hiro promised, hoping to relax Tadashi's mind so he wouldn't waste precious time thinking about what he had to do.

"Fine." Tadashi leaned in to press their noses together. "Just as long as you help me. I need that big brain of yours to figure out the last string of code."

"Deal."

Tadashi kissed him again, even more gentle than the one before. "Alright. Goodnight, Hiro. I love you."

Hiro closed his eyes and let the steady rhythm of his brother's heart lull him to sleep. "'Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few different endings to choose from. Eek. I hope you all liked it! Please review! ^-^


	5. Marry Me, Nii-san?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Marry Me, Nii-san?  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: None
> 
> Prompt: Little Brocon Hiro
> 
> Thank you, [InkStainsOnMyHands](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands) for the request! 
> 
> Hiro: Age 4  
> Tadashi: Age 19

* * *

Hiro idolized his big brother. Tadashi was tall and strong, funny, and friendly to everyone he met. He wanted to be just like him when he grew up. From the way Tadashi walked, to what he ate, and how he dressed, Hiro was his mini twin. He often heard people say that they were like "two peas in a pod." He was a little unsure as to why they thought they were vegetables, but it made Tadashi smile, and if his brother was happy, so was he. They spent most of their time together, except when Tadashi had to go to school or work. On those days, Hiro stayed with Aunt Cass at her house. He loved his aunt, but it wasn't the same as Tadashi. She was busy in her café, so he whittled away the hours by coloring or playing by himself, just waiting for Tadashi to return. Sometimes, however, when Tadashi didn't have class, he brought Hiro to the lab with him. Tadashi told him that he was building a new friend that would help Hiro feel better if he was sick. At first, Hiro was upset. What did Tadashi mean by "new friend"? Was he going to leave him like their parents did? When he expressed his concern, (through the not-so eloquent manner of a tantrum and river of tears), Tadashi hugged him as tight as he could and reassured him that he wasn't going anywhere; Baymax was going to be  _another_ friend. Once Hiro's fears were allayed, he warmed up to the squishy nurse-bot in an instant. He liked when Baymax scanned him, all for the simple fact that he received a bright red cherry lollipop as a reward at the end of the exam. In recent months, Hiro had heard the word "genius" being tossed around by teachers or other adults when referring to him, but he didn't understand why. Hiro thought that Tadashi was much more deserving of that title. Baymax didn't like to listen to Tadashi when he told him to do something, but Tadashi didn't give up and kept trying to fix him. Hiro was super proud to have a brother as smart as Tadashi.

There was so much to see at the lab, and as much as Hiro enjoyed going there, he loved the weekends more. Two whole days for him and Tadashi to do all sorts of fun things, like watch movies, construct robots out of Legos, and play soccer in the park.

* * *

This Saturday was lazier than usual, however. Tadashi had gotten in way past his bedtime and so he declared that the morning would be spent doing nothing at all, which Hiro was fine with. He was tired too, having waited up for Tadashi to get home. (Which Tadashi didn't know about)

Breakfast eaten and dishes put away, the brothers were relaxing in the living room.

"Hey, Hiro. Come here. I want to show you something." Tadashi waved him over. There was a big white book on the coffee table in front of him.

Hiro ran to where his brother was on the couch and held his arms in the air, a wordless request to be lifted.

Tadashi leaned down and hauled him up and over to sit in his lap. "Comfy?"

Hiro nodded and Tadashi reached over to grab the book, holding it in a way so that the majority of its weight didn't rest on Hiro's knees.

"What is it?" Hiro asked, patting the leathery cover that had shiny gold trim around the edges.

"It's a photo album," Tadashi explained, opening it to the first page. "There's pictures inside."

"Pictures?" Hiro's brown saucer eyes pored over the images before him. "Where am I?"

Tadashi ruffled his hair. "Ah, well, you're not in these, buddy."

Hiro deflated. "How come?"

"You weren't born yet," Tadashi said with a light chuckle. "I wasn't either. Look who's in the picture."

Hiro studied the faces of the couple in the picture, a man and woman. The young Asian woman was smiling at the camera, her arm looped through the crook of the man's elbow. She was dressed in traditional Japanese attire, plus a white hood that covered her hair, the shape reminding Hiro of a fortune cookie. The man wasn't looking ahead; he had his gaze on her. His expression was soft and warm, an affectionate smile on his lips. He was wearing a tailored charcoal suit, his light brown hair combed into a neat style. Behind them, the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, the delicate pink petals strewn around their feet.

"It's okaasan," Hiro said, bending his head back against Tadashi's chest. "And otousan. They look fancy."

"Mm-hmm. It's the day they got married. This is their wedding album."

Hiro looked at the pictures again and turned the page. There were a lot of people in the shot. They were all laughing and dancing with each other. 

"Why did they get married?"

The older boy hummed. "Because they loved each other. When two people love each other and want to be together, they get married. Then they have a big party to celebrate with all their friends and family."

Hiro leaned into Tadashi's arms, glancing up. "I'm going to marry you, nii-san."

His brother's eyebrows went up. "You are?"

"Yeah. We'll be together forever."

Tadashi smiled. "Well we don't have to get married for that. I'll always be here for you, Hiro. Forever and ever, no matter what. You will always have me." 

He linked their pinkies, the most sacred vow to a child. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I totally screwed up the idea of a brocon...? idk. 
> 
> Moral of the story: writing a brocon from the perspective of a 4 year old without (accidentally) sounding inappropriate or slipping into yandere territory is a lot harder than I thought it would be so I hope you all liked it haha. Please review! :)


	6. First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: First Day of School  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: None
> 
> Prompt: Young Hiro and Tadashi
> 
> Thank you, [fujibutts,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/pseuds/fujibutts) for the request!

* * *

"Are you excited, Hiro? Kindergarten starts tomorrow," Aunt Cass said. They were seated on the floor of the living room, surrounded by school supplies of every kind. She picked up each thing one by one, naming them off as she packed them in his bookbag. "You've got your crayons, your pencils, a folder..."

He shook his head. "I don't wanna go." That was a surprise to Cass. For weeks, it was all Hiro could talk about. Now twelve hours before the bus was set to arrive, he was experiencing first-day jitters.

"Aw, honey." Cass scooted over, putting her arm around him. "Why not? We met your teacher last week, remember? She was very nice. And you liked the classroom. Why don't you want to go anymore?"

"Nobody will like me," he said, looking down.

She gasped. "Why would you think that? You're going to make lots of friends. Isn't that right, Tadashi? _Tadashi._ "

The older boy was at the kitchen table, perusing a list of his own. He was entering fifth grade and going over everything with a fine-tooth comb, making sure that he had all his necessary paraphernalia in order for the next day. He looked up. "Yes?"

"Sweetie, Hiro's a little nervous about tomorrow. Why don't you..." Cass clicked her tongue twice and gave him a look. Understanding, Tadashi dropped what he was doing and went to kneel by his brother's side. 

"What's wrong, buddy? There's nothing to be afraid of. School is fun. You love to learn, don't you?"

"I don't know anyone. I'm going to be all by myself." He sniffled, running a tiny finger under his nose.

"You don't know anyone  _yet,_ " he amended. "But that's okay. No one does on the first day. And you won't be alone; I'm going to be in school. We'll probably see each other in the halls."

"'Dashi stay with me?" Hiro asked, and latched onto his arm.

Tadashi sighed. "I wish I could, Hiro, but I have class too. I have an idea, though. All the students have lunch at eleven, so as soon as it's time, we can go to the cafeteria and eat together, okay?"

Hiro pondered for a moment, then nodded, accepting the compromise, much to Cass and Tadashi's relief.

Aunt Cass then got to her feet. "Alright, guys. Time for bed. You've got a big day tomorrow."

* * *

The boys stood on the sidewalk with Aunt Cass the following morning, waiting for the bus. Hiro was clutching Tadashi's hand for dear life, as if he let go, Tadashi would drift away. Or maybe it was the other way around.

"Here it comes!" Cass said, patting their shoulders.

Hiro tugged at his brother to get his attention. "'Dashi sit with me?"

Tadashi peered at him with a smile. "Of course I will."

The mustard vehicle chugged down the street and came to a stop with a squeal right in front of the café. The folding doors opened, and a man in the driver's seat wore a bright grin. "Good morning, kids." 

Aunt Cass squeezed her boys in a hug and kissed their cheeks. "Have fun." Her voice crackled a bit. "I can't wait to hear all about it when you get home."

Hiro got on first, with Tadashi on his heels. There were a few other people on board, but they were all the way in the rear by the emergency exit. Preferring the front, they chose a spot and slid in. The doors shut and the engine hummed to life once more.

Outside, Cass blew them another kiss and wiped the corners of her eyes.

The bus rolled away, and both brothers waved to their aunt until she was a speck in the distance.

Inhaling, Hiro leaned back against the navy vinyl seat.

"It'll be fun, Hiro," Tadashi reassured him, patting his hair. "You'll see."

* * *

The ride to school was quiet and took less than fifteen minutes. Before Hiro knew it, Tadashi was walking him down to his classroom. The popcorn beige walls were plastered with welcome posters and flyers already promoting fall-themed activities for the following month. 

"This is it," Tadashi said, seeing the plaque on the open door.  _Ms. Sato - Room 328._

Inside, children were buzzing around, darting to different stations and shrieking with laughter. Hiro looked overwhelmed.

Tadashi stooped down to meet his eye. "Don't forget, I'll come here to take you to lunch, alright?" 

"'Kay..."

"My room is right there," Tadashi said, pointing down the hall to the closest door on the left.  

Hiro swallowed, still apprehensive about the whole thing. Knowing it would make him feel better, Tadashi made a fist and held it out. Hiro smiled and mirrored the gesture. Their knuckles bumped, and then they drew their hands back with outstretched fingers, a soft rush of air leaving their mouths.

Then with a gentle nudge, Tadashi guided him inside. He waited at the threshold until Hiro was greeted by the teacher and shown where to hang up his bookbag. Satisfied that Hiro was starting to settle in, Tadashi gave one last wave before rushing off to his own class. About to go in, he heard giggles coming from where he had just been. They were sweet and familiar, and eased the nerves that he felt on leaving Hiro. He smiled as he sat down at his desk. Yes, Hiro would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! Please review! ^-^


	7. Kiss and Make It Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: Kiss and Make It Better  
> Rating: G+  
> Pairing: Hidashi  
> Slight swearing
> 
> Prompt: Imagine your OTP getting ready for bed, and person A is sitting on the bed. Person B tries to sneak up on them with a hug or a kiss, but person A has quick reflexes, and thinks they’re being attacked. So they accidentally hit person B in the face, and they fall back onto the bed. Person A realizes who it was then, keeps saying sorry really quickly, and hugs them and kisses where it hurts.

* * *

The alarm clock on the nightstand clicked to 10:00 in glowing, green numbers. Hiro lay flat on his stomach, face buried in Tadashi's comforter and limbs spread out, hogging most of the space on the bed. He was exhausted. In every way possible, school had kicked his ass today, and he couldn't wait until his brother came up so they could go to sleep.

Still having to change into his pajamas, Hiro pushed himself up so he was on his knees. A noise outside the door stilled his heart. It was a muted  _thump_. Maybe it was Mochi.  _No._ He would have heard the little bell on his collar. Tadashi was still in the garage finishing up some last-minute stuff and Aunt Cass was out with friends, having a girls' night. Who else could it be? If jumping to conclusions were an Olympic sport, Hiro would take every single gold medal.  _There's someone in the house. A burglar. They got in through the café, or maybe the front door._ He froze in his spot. Facing the window, he could see a dark shadow creeping up the walls. He wanted to scream for Tadashi, but his throat prevented him from making any sort of sound. A horrible thought struck him. What if the burglar got to Tadashi first, and he was lying on the floor of the garage? The shadow loomed over him now. He was too young to die. Making a rash decision,  he backhanded the would-be killer across the face. The figure groaned and fell on the bed next to him. He gasped.

"Ow!" 

"Tadashi...?"

A hand was clamped over Tadashi's nose and mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hiro cried. His heart resumed its normal rhythm as relief flooded his bloodstream. 

"I wanted to surprise you," Tadashi retorted, his words muffled. "Remind me never to do that again."

"Sorry..." Hiro shrank back, feeling stupid. "I was trying to protect myself."

"From me?" Tadashi moved his hand away. There was no serious damage done.

"Of course not. I thought you were an intruder. I... Sorry."

Tadashi couldn't help but laugh. "You pack quite a punch, knucklehead."

"Lemme see." Hiro inspected his face with care and pressed his lips to the tip of his nose before moving to pepper his cheeks and jaw with light kisses, the last one landing right on his mouth. He then pulled back, batting his lashes. "Do you forgive me?"

" _I guess_ ," he sighed, drawing out his reply in dramatic fashion. He should have been an actor.

"Good. Just announce yourself next time, alright?" He then flopped down next to Tadashi, too tired to move. Jeans were comfortable, he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! Please review! ^-^


	8. Bets and Pecks (Part Deux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: Bets and Pecks (Part Deux)  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: None
> 
> So, I've had this on my mind since I posted the original B&P, that I wanted to follow up with what happened later on that day. It's just cute and fluffy and brotherly adorable-ness (Hidashi if you squint) :)

* * *

"Knock, knock."

Hiro peeked from above his comic book and saw Tadashi standing by the doorway. "Ah, the prodigal _brother_ returns. You know, when I said 'see you at home,' I assumed you'd be gone a couple hours. Aunt Cass almost sent a search party after you."

"Yeah," Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. "She already laid into me pretty good. The guys took me to the movies for a marathon. Four movies, eight and a half hours. My butt is still numb."

"Nice," Hiro chuckled. He flipped to the next page.

Tadashi then clapped his hands together. "Anyway, uh, about earlier..."

Hiro waved his hand. "Don't mention it. I couldn't let you suffer anymore. It was kinda painful to watch."

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks. You probably saved me from heatstroke or sun poisoning or something."

"You're just lucky I love you," Hiro said with a smirk. "Or else I could've just left you out there to turn into a human raisin."

"I am lucky," Tadashi agreed. He wandered to Hiro's bed and crawled next to him on his hands and knees before settling on his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked. "You have your own bed, y'know."

"It's so far..." Tadashi whimpered for show, stretching out a limp arm in a pathetic attempt to touch his side of the room.

"So weird," Hiro groaned, although it was tinged with amusement. "Fine. You can stay."

"Thanks, 'iro," he said with a lazy smile. His eyelids drooped, and not a minute later, a soft snoring was coming from his parted lips.

He removed Tadashi's hat and pulled the blankets over him, tucking it all around like Tadashi used to do for him.

Hiro then laid beside him and draped Tadashi's arm over his torso for extra warmth. "Sweet dreams, nerd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! Please review! ^-^


	9. Valentine's Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: Valentine's Surprise  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Tadahoney
> 
> Prompt: Imagine your OTP with a box of candy sweethearts. Instead of eating them, they have fun exchanging them and reading the cheesy sayings such as ‘Text Me,’ ‘Be Mine,’ ‘Love Bug,’ etc. Person B hands A one that says ‘Marry Me,’ though A simply laughs it off. B hands them another one with the same saying, and then a third, causing A to pause. They look up at B, confused, but B simply gets down on one knee, and asks A to marry them, for real.

* * *

Sitting on one of the many wooden benches in Sakura Park, Honey tittered with excitement as she retrieved a bag of candy hearts from her purse. Exchanging and reading them aloud with Tadashi was a Valentine's Day tradition since they began dating almost five years ago. By others' standards, it was maybe a little immature for people their age, but it was silly and fun, and a highlight of the holiday for the two. They took turns on who would buy them, and since it was Honey this time around, she had the honor of kicking it off. She tore the seal and plucked the top sweet from the pile. It was lavender with hot pink writing.

"' _Be mine,_ '" she said. "Well, that's easy."

Tadashi chuckled and took it from her. He popped it in his mouth. "Done. My turn."

She held the open bag out and watched him pull out a light blue one with green words. "' _U R Cute._ ' Wow." He stared at the candy as if it were the most impressive thing he'd ever seen. "These hearts are scarily accurate."

Honey smiled and gave him a playful nudge. She then turned the bag around and selected a white heart with a purple message. "' _Let's hug_.' I like this one." She snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, plus a kiss to her cheek.

They continued going back and forth for the next ten minutes, reacting and giggling to the adorable, albeit, cheesy expressions of affection stamped into the candies. The unfortunate moment arrived at last, however, when the plastic bag was drained of its contents. Honey turned it over and shook it with an exaggerated pout, hoping some would magically appear. 

"Don't be sad, my love," Tadashi said, using his thumb to invert the downward curve of her mouth. "I come bearing gifts."  

Reaching into his satchel, Tadashi unveiled his own package of candy hearts. 

Honey gasped. "You got some, too?"

"I know we usually switch off, but I saw these and just had to get them."

He opened the bag and placed a yellow heart in her hand. Her eyes lit up. "' _Honey bun.'_ That's so cute. I can't believe you found this." _  
_

"I have another." Tadashi handed her a bright red one with gold lettering.

"' _Marry me._ '" She laughed, and felt a warmth tinge her cheeks. 

"And this one," he said, adding a second to her palm. " _...And last one_." A third. Her smile faded at the corners just the slightest bit as confusion set in. They were all the same; triplet red hearts with identical messages.  _Marry me_.

"Tadashi, wha-" she looked up. His amber eyes held the answer, flooded with nothing but the purest form of adoration. 

He got to his feet, and with a gentle pull, helped her up so she was standing before him.

Time slowed down. Tadashi knelt to the ground on one knee and produced a hinged velvet box from his pocket. He popped the top back, revealing the most beautiful diamond ring nestled inside. It sparkled in the sunlight and reflected tiny prisms on the grass.

A hand flew to her mouth.

"Honey... I love you more than I could ever say. You took my breath away from the moment we met. You're beautiful and generous and loving, and the most amazing woman I have ever known. We've been through so much together, and I know that I wouldn't have made it through without you by my side. I can't imagine my life without you, nor do I ever want to. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She nodded, a small sob slipping through her fingers. "Yes.  _Yes._ "

Tadashi took her trembling hand and slid the ring onto her finger. A perfect fit.

Around them, onlookers cheered and applauded for the happy couple and the surprise proposal they had just witnessed.

He stood and cupped her face in his hands. "You just made me the happiest man on Earth."

"There's one more heart," she whispered.

"What's it say?"

She held it up so he could see. Dusty pink with two simple words.

_Kiss me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone get me some macaroni for all this cheese. Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you all liked it! Please review! ^-^


	10. This Is Why I Married You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10: This Is Why I Married You  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Tadahoney 
> 
> Prompt: Your OTP is spooning when person A is about to fall asleep and person B then quietly whispers a pun into their ear
> 
> Tadashi is a giant nerd (obviously) and a huge memer who makes adorable, lame jokes, and no one can convince me otherwise. He is also a ginormous sap and he and Honey are the most sickeningly adorable couple to ever grace the earth.

* * *

Tadashi shifted under the covers and draped his arm over her waist. It was the first time in a long time that they'd actually gotten to bed at a decent hour. They were exhausted, and yet Tadashi couldn't find it in him to fall asleep. He was too busy, thinking. 

It had been a crazy few months, to say the least.

Fresh off their honeymoon, both were thrust into the responsibilities of their respective careers. Tadashi spent the better part of six weeks flying around the country, showing Baymax to prospective investors; businessmen willing to lend money to create more nursebots. It was his hope that they would see the importance of his creation and assist him in building more prototypes to eventually place in hospitals and other facilities that required such services. 

Honey remained in San Fransokyo, where she oversaw numerous chemistry competitions between area high schools, as well as beginning her position as the head of the department at SFIT.

For a while, their conversations were strictly over text, messages not extending much past the assurance that they were okay and quick "I love you's" and "good luck's." A few pictures were exchanged as well, but that was it.

A fresh wave of sleep washed over him, but there was one thing he had to do before he succumbed to it.  

"Honey?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" Even her tired voice was adorable.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mm-hm."

Tadashi snuggled closer. "What do you get when you mix sulfur, tungsten and silver?"

"What?" She sounded much more alert, albeit very confused.  

"Swag."

There was a soft noise that sounded caught between a cough and a laugh. Then the dam broke, and Honey burst into a fit of giggles. It was sweet and light, and reminded him of a summer breeze.

She took his wrist and brought his arm up to her mouth, kissing the back of his hand. "This is why I married you."

He propped himself up. "Not my devilish good looks or infectious charm?"

"That too," she agreed with a hint of teasing. "But mostly the way you make me laugh." 

Tadashi leaned down and pressed his lips to her shoulder, moving up to pepper her neck and ear with little pecks. 

She giggled again; she was incredibly ticklish. 

"Go to sleep," she laughed, swatting at him. 

"Fine, fine," he said, the smile on his face evident in his voice. 

He relaxed back on his pillow. "Goodnight, Hon."

Tadashi knew that the start to their marriage was less than ideal, but now that was all behind them, and they could finally settle into their new life together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *UGHGH SO MUCH CHEESE. I CAN'T HELP IT WITH THESE TWO I'M SORRY* Please review! ^-^
> 
> Sulfur, Tungsten, Silver - (S)(W)(Ag) on the periodic table. What's better than a chemistry pun?
> 
> check me out on Tumblr [HERE](http://princessofnewcorona.tumblr.com/) :)


	11. Squeaky Clean, or (Tadashi Can Be a Little Shit, Too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11: Squeaky Clean, or (Tadashi Can Be a Little Shit, Too)  
> Rating: T (for implied nudity/minor anatomical innuendo)  
> Pairing: None (AgedUp!Hiro)  
> (I think this is my longest prompt yet!)
> 
>    
> Prompt: Person A is planning to take a shower but Person B steals it from them at the last second. Person A threatens to join them if Person B doesn’t give up the shower. Person B thinks they’re bluffing. It turns out that they’re not.

* * *

Hiro watched with bemusement as his brother scurried around their room, throwing articles of clothing around, searching for God knows what. He had never seen him so frantic and unorganized before. 

"You need to relax," Hiro said. "It'll be fine." 

"It's late, Hiro. The banquet's in two hours and we're not ready." He tossed a shirt hanging from Hiro's computer chair to the side, which somehow landed on the younger Hamada's head six feet away. _"Where is it?"_

"Where is what?" He yanked the shirt off.

"The invitation; I can't get in without it."

One month ago, Tadashi had unveiled Baymax to the staff at San Fransokyo General, one of the country's premier hospitals. It was his first demonstration to medical professionals, and he spent weeks preparing everything he was going to say and do. Hiro called it a grown-up version of Show-and-Tell. Tadashi delivered a flawless presentation, displaying many of Baymax's unique capabilities, along with answering any and all questions from the audience. It had been nothing short of mind-blowing for all who witnessed it. A week later, the Hamada household received an exciting call. The vote was unanimous: the hospital had awarded Tadashi with the Kenta Ikeda Prize, the highest honor given to lay people for advancements in medicine. Now, at their annual banquet, there was going to be a ceremony where Tadashi would be given the prize from the hospital's president, as well as sit at his table as the honored guest.

"But you're the special guest. Why do you even need an invitation?"

"Don't know, but I do. Are you going to help me look, or...?"

Hiro groaned. "Alright, alright. Sheesh."

They turned the room upside-down, but fifteen minutes later, there was nothing to be found. Tadashi was freaking out, every muscle in his body tensing up. He didn't do well under pressure, surprising for someone usually so cool and collected.

"Calm down," Hiro said, seeing the panic building. The last thing he needed was for Tadashi to have a breakdown.

"Hang on." Tadashi ducked into the bathroom. Hiro heard the squeak of the faucet, followed by a stream of water ricocheting off the tiled walls of the shower.

"I'll be right back," he said, rushing out the door. "I think the invite's in the garage. I'm gonna jump in the shower when I get back, and then you can go, okay?"

He was gone before Hiro could give a response.

Hiro rocked on his heels. Tadashi would be down there a while. They (well, _he_ ) had an unfortunate accident the other night. He cringed when he thought about it. Combine a rickety 3D printer, a tight schedule, and an overzealous teen, and you get a recipe for a small explosion that turned their makeshift lab into a war zone. It looked like every natural disaster possible rolled through the place: papers strewn everywhere, machine parts littering the floor, singe marks on the ceiling that were  _never_ coming off. Despite his profuse apology and offer to clean everything up, Aunt Cass grounded him for a full week. No garage, no experiments. Torture. 

Hiro's gaze alternated between the bathroom and the open door where Tadashi had just left from. His brother would be sifting through piles of junk before he found what he was looking for, if it was even down there at all. He could take a quick shower before he came back. He was saving time, anyway.

Hurrying, he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the steamy warmth of the shower. He needed to adopt Tadashi's routine of letting the water run for a few minutes beforehand. Impatient as ever, he usually just jumped right, only to be greeted by an unpleasant icy spray. 

The hot water cascaded over his thin frame, loosening the knots in his neck and back. He didn't realize how painful they were until they were washed away. Most of the time, he ignored the aches and soreness in the hope that they would just go away on their own. It was relief that he didn't know he needed. Recently, showers had become more of a business arrangement than a leisure activity. The faster he could get in and out, the faster he was back to work at his computer. He never took the time to unwind, only focusing on the newest designs that popped up in his brain. It was a bad habit, but his current situation gave him a rare opportunity. Since he was barred from the garage for another five days, he figured he had a couple minutes to spare.

That was, until the door to the bathroom opened. The rushing water muffled the sound somewhat, but the creak of the wood was distinct.

_Oh, shit._

Hiro saw Tadashi's warped figure on the other side of the frosted glass. It was blurry, but Hiro could tell that he was pretty ticked. "Hey..."

"Hiro, what are you doing? I told you I'd be right back."

"Well, I didn't think you'd be so quick," Hiro said, wiping away the condensation that had settled like a heavy fog.  "The garage is a nightmare."

"The invitation wasn't in the garage. Aunt Cass already has it in her purse, ready to go."

"Oh... Well, that's a relief." Hiro gave a small laugh. It echoed against the four confining walls.

Tadashi scoffed. "Hiro, I told you that you could go  _after_ me. Now, you have three seconds to get out, or I'm coming in."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Chill, drama queen. I'll be done soon. Just hold your horses." 

"One..."

Hiro snickered. It was pretty funny. He hadn't been threatened with a "countdown" since he was in elementary school. Aunt Cass stopped using it when she realized that it wasn't that effective in getting him to behave.

"Two..."

"Tadashi. The hotel is, like, four blocks from here. We have plenty of time."

"Three."

The shower door opened with a  _bang,_ and Hiro was hit with a blast of frozen air. 

"Dude!"

Tadashi nudged Hiro to the side to give himself room underneath the showerhead. "I warned you." He was smirking.

Hiro slapped his palms over his eyes, face burning. "I hate you," he muttered.

"Oh, come on, Hiro." Tadashi chuckled at his visible embarrassment. "In case you forgot, we share a room. There's nothing that either of us haven't seen."

Hiro glared at him through splayed fingers. "Just,  _ugh._ Give me that." Hiro ripped the shampoo bottle from Tadashi's hand and dumped a generous amount onto his head. He massaged it into his scalp in angry circles. Soon, his raven hair was teeming with white suds. They fizzed and dripped down into his ear. _Great._

"Here." Tadashi lathered a washcloth up with soap and scrubbed it over Hiro's shoulders and nape of his neck.

"I got it," Hiro said, snatching it from him.

Tadashi held his hands up. "Sorry. Sorry..." He wore a sad, little smile. "Sometimes I forget how old you are. I guess I still see you as my baby brother; someone who needs my help with everything. I really am like a mother hen, huh?" 

Hiro snorted. "Yeah." His voice softened as he ran the washcloth along his arms. "But... that's not always a bad thing. I like having someone take care of me, even though I can do it myself." He looked at Tadashi to ensure that his brother understood that his actions were appreciated, even if he didn't show it all the time.

"Glad to hear, 'cause I'm always going to take care of you, whether you like it or not."

Tadashi dipped his pinky in the bubbly mess on Hiro's head and dotted the tip of his nose with it. 

Hiro shooed Tadashi back so he could stand under the water. Rinsed off, he stepped out and grabbed the peach towel that was folded on the edge of the sink. First, he ruffled his hair in it, then wrapped it around his waist.

"Hey. That's my towel," Tadashi said, knocking on the glass. 

Hiro grinned, and once he was in the bedroom, he threw it back and saw it land right where it had been before.

It wasn't clear, but as he closed the door, he swore he heard a familiar 'knucklehead.'

* * *

A half hour later, Hiro was almost dressed, fumbling with the last article: his tie. "This is like a noose," he whined, flapping the tail end back and forth. "Tadashi, help me." The tie was his brother's, but the rest of his outfit was brand new. He had sacrificed an entire Saturday to go shopping with Aunt Cass to find the clothes he needed for the event: A starched white shirt, gray slacks, and shiny shoes that pinched his toes. 

Tadashi snapped his cuff links together and went over to a flustered Hiro. "Head up. It's easy. Look. You wrap the wide end over the skinny end, then pull the wide end through the loop, then push it down into the knot, then you just shimmy it up to your neck. See? Oh, bring the collar over it. There."

"It's like a clown suit," Hiro said, smoothing the tie out. 

"Nonsense," Tadashi rebutted. He squished Hiro's cheeks together with his hands. "Look at how dapper my little bro is," he cooed, turning Hiro's head side-to-side as he spoke. His mouth puckered, Hiro looked like one of those blowfish that they used to catch by the bay. 

Hiro pushed his hands away, smiling. "Shut up."

"Boys, are you ready?" Aunt Cass called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Tadashi yelled. He grabbed both of their jackets lying on his bed and handed the smaller one to Hiro. "Come on." 

When Aunt Cass saw them, she gasped, bringing her hand to rest over her heart. "My boys... So handsome." She sniffled, eyes glimmering with pride.

"Aunt Cass, don't cry," Tadashi said, rubbing comforting circles on her shoulder.

"I just can't believe how grown-up you both are." She waved a hand in front of her face to stop the tears. "Um, okay. Checklist. I have the invitation here-" she held up her clutch. "Hiro, you're in charge of the video camera, and Tadashi, you have your speech?"

"In my jacket," he replied, pointing to the material hanging over his arm.

"Good. Okay. The limo should be here in a few minutes, so we can go wait outside, alright?"

"We'll be there in a sec," Hiro told her. "I just have to get the camera." 

She nodded, and when they were alone, Hiro turned to his brother.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, unplugging the video camera.

"A little," Tadashi admitted, biting his bottom lip. "There's going to be a ton of important people there. They could be the ones to help me get Baymax out into the world. I just want to make a good impression, y'know?"

"Don't be," Hiro said. "You're gonna kill it."

Tadashi put his arm around Hiro as they strolled out of the café. "Thanks, Hiro." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept going back and forth as to whether I wanted to make this a Hidashi fic, but ultimately, I decided I wanted just a brotherly fic. Please review! ^-^


	12. A Fluffy Easter Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12: A Fluffy Easter Surprise  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: None
> 
>  
> 
> Just a little oneshot for Easter! (Inspired by actual events)
> 
> ft. Little Hamadas!

* * *

It was no secret that the Hamada boys wanted a pet. It was at the top of their Christmas list every year, and the only thing they wished for when they blew out their birthday candles. Their appeals started from the second they woke up, to the moment they went to bed. Dog, cat, snake, bird, they didn't care. They were relentless in their request, and every day, Aunt Cass heard the same arguments. 

* * *

_"But why can't we?"  Hiro whined one morning between bites of cereal. "'S'not fair."_

* * *

_"Every other kid in school has a pet," he brought up as Cass tucked him into bed._

* * *

_"Aunt Cass, a pet teaches responsibility. That's a really good trait for kids to learn," Tadashi pointed out._

* * *

_"'Dashi and I will take care of it, Aunt Cass," Hiro promised. "You won't even know it's there."_

* * *

Aunt Cass tried to be strong against their little pouts and puppy eyes. It's not that she didn't trust them, she just wasn't sure if they were ready  _quite yet._  She grew up with pets and knew firsthand just how much work they could be. Feeding, walking, grooming... It was a lot, and they were still young. Resisting their pleas was hard, until one day when Tadashi pulled out all the stops. Then it was impossible. He prepared a full report. Spreadsheets, pie charts, line graphs and other data that made a compelling case for why they needed a pet. He also handed her numerous articles from psychologists and other medical professionals that touted the benefits of pet ownership. Hiro was right alongside him, using a yardstick to point at all the statistics that his brother had compiled. When they finished, Aunt Cass gave in. She told them she would think about it, but her mind was made up. When she sent them off to school the next day, she began researching. She checked online for the pet that would best suit their family and house, and then moved on to search for shelters in the area. There was a deadline she had to meet, and it was coming up fast. 

* * *

Two days before Easter and the plan was in motion. Fitting enough, Aunt Cass had decided upon a cat for her nephews. The café needed a mascot, after all. She found him in the first shelter she visited. One look and she was in love. A sweet, nine-week-old Japanese Bobtail kitten with calico fur and inquisitive green eyes. She just had to keep her lips sealed for the next forty-eight hours. 

* * *

On Sunday morning, the boys woke with a spring in their step. They bounded downstairs to where their baskets were sitting by the front door. After reading the note the Easter Bunny had left behind, they tore into their baskets, squealing at all the candy and other surprises that were hidden inside. They ate Aunt Cass' traditional carrot cake pancakes for breakfast, interspaced with dyed marshmallow chicks and miniature cream eggs. 

Their bloodstream was nothing but sugar, which was useful for the egg hunt that Aunt Cass had set up. Over a hundred plastic eggs scattered around three levels, filled with small treats. Most were jellybeans, but some had pennies and foil-wrapped chocolates. They found them all in less than twenty minutes. 

"This was the best Easter ever," Hiro proclaimed from the couch. His basket was on his lap, fake grass strewn everywhere. 

"Mm-hm," Tadashi agreed. He had taken a bite out of his milk chocolate rabbit.

"Well, I have one last surprise for you guys," Aunt Cass said. She smiled.

Hiro's eyes grew wide. "Really? Where is it?" He put his basket to the side and jumped off the couch. He scanned the room, looking for anything that might stand out.

"It's coming," she said. "I just have to make a quick phone call. I want to wish Mrs. Matsuda a happy Easter. I'll be right back." 

She rose from the armchair and slipped into the dining room.

Hiro turned to his brother. "Maybe it's the Easter Bunny again. Maybe he forgot to give us something."

Tadashi giggled. "Knucklehead."

Aunt Cass came back in the kitchen a moment later. "Tadashi, honey, can you get the door, please?" She gestured to the first floor.

He looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean? It didn't--" 

The doorbell rang.

He exchanged a curious glance with Hiro. Did their aunt have psychic abilities that they didn't know about?

Tadashi slid off the couch and went downstairs. When he opened the door, his confusion returned. There was nothing - rather -  _nobody_ there. Only a small, wicker picnic basket.

"Aunt Cass?" he called up. 

"It's okay, sweetie. Bring it in," she said, meeting him by the door. Hiro was on her heels. 

"What is it, 'Dashi?"

"I don't know." Tadashi set it down on the carpet and shut the door. He glanced up at Aunt Cass. "Are we going on a picnic?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Look."

He reached down, but before he could, the basket meowed. 

Tadashi gasped; Hiro screamed.

The older boy opened the basket. His jaw dropped. Using both hands, he lifted the tiny ball of fluff out and held him to his chest. It wasn't clear if the cat was shaking, or if it was him. His gaze shifted between the kitten and his aunt. "Is... is it ours?" 

"Absolutely. You both proved to me that you were ready, and I know you'll take good care of him."

"We will, we will," he promised. He hugged her around the waist with one arm. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Thank you!" Hiro cheered, snuggling against her leg.

"You're welcome," she said, kissing the tops of their heads. "You'll have to think of a name for him now. Any ideas?"

"Jellybean!" Hiro said. It was obvious that he was inspired by the excess of sweets he had just consumed.

The kitten squirmed in Tadashi's arms. He scratched behind his ears with his index finger. "Mmm... what about... Mochi? You like mochi, right, Hiro?"

"I love mochi," Hiro confirmed. "Mochi sounds good. Do you like it, Aunt Cass?"

"I think it's the perfect name," she said. 

Mochi rubbed his face against Tadashi's cheek. He kissed his nose.

"Welcome to the family, Mochi," he whispered. "You're going to love it here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! ^-^ Happy Easter!
> 
> Mochi Kitty [IRL](http://images.wisegeek.com/calico-kitten.jpg)
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr [HERE](http://princessofnewcorona.tumblr.com/)


	13. A Spoonful of Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13: A Spoonful of Sugar  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: None
> 
> Imagine Person A of your (br)OTP is sick and needs to take some medicine to get better. However, they despise the taste and even try to run away from Person B, who now has to basically tackle them and make them take the medicine.  
> Bonus: After they have A take their medicine, Person B kisses them on the forehead, and they laugh at their complete stupidity. 
> 
> I'm bringing back the Legal Guardian AU because it is my weakness
> 
> Hiro: Age 7  
> Tadashi: Age 22

* * *

Flu season came around every year like clockwork. It was always that strange week between the end of September, beginning of October. The leaves changed overnight and the temperatures plummeted. You could see the concern plastered on the faces of every citizen. They were extra-vigilant, always on the lookout for possible infection. It was an annual ritual; a dance which everyone performed with great chagrin. Healthy individuals avoided anyone who showed symptoms like the plague, and  _encouraged_ them to go home and recuperate. It was the considerate thing to do. No sense in spreading germs to everyone in your vicinity, right? Hand sanitizer and pocket tissues flew off the shelves and became fashion accessories. Autumn had made its dreaded arrival.

 

As for the Hamada boys, they experienced the sickness on the opposite ends of the spectrum. Tadashi had a few sniffles and a stomach bug that kept him in bed for a day, but Hiro was a different story. The illness hit him like a truck. The poor kid looked like death warmed over. His rosy skin took on a green hue, which meant that a bucket was attached to his hand at all times. The mere mention of eating or drinking was enough to set him off. His eyes watered nonstop and his throat was swollen and red. His nose was both stuffy and runny, and his voice sounded like he had used a cheese grater on his larynx. His gait was shaky the rare times he got out of bed, which was only to use the toilet. He lived in his room, too sick to move. Tadashi stayed by his side for hours, thermometer in hand. Hiro's fever never dipped below 102 degrees for the longest time. They went to the doctor and a prescription was given. Tadashi filled it, but it remained untouched. With Hiro bringing everything back up that passed his lips, Tadashi decided it was best to hold off until he was able to keep it down.

 

Now it seemed that time had come. Three weeks on, Hiro's condition had improved somewhat. He tolerated certain foods and was able to walk around without looking like he had just come off a sailboat. Tadashi transferred Hiro to the living room so he could watch TV and so that he could get necessary tasks done around the apartment while keeping a watchful eye on him. Hiro had just finished his lunch of chicken broth and a slice of toast when Tadashi came up, medicine bottle in hand. 

"Hey, bud," he said, touching his cheek with the back of his hand. He was warm. "How do you feel?"

"Zick," Hiro answered, his voice soft and pitiful. His sinuses were still clogged up. "An' my ears hurt." 

"Aww," Tadashi hummed. He smoothed Hiro's hair down. "But you have to feel a little better after you ate, right?"

"Jus' a lil'," he sniffled. Hiro adjusted his blanket, sending a dozen or so wadded up tissues that were on his lap to the floor. Tadashi groaned and shook the bottle in his hand. He braced himself, unsure of how Hiro would take what he was going to say next. If he had to guess, though, he would say not well. 

"So, since you just ate, I wanted to give you the medicine again. From the doctor. It helped last time."

Hiro shook his head. "Nuh-uh. It's yucky. I don't like it. I'm not taking it." He crossed his arms to emphasize his point. 

Tadashi sighed, his prediction coming true. "I know, Hiro, but your fever is up again. 103. We need to try to get it to break. You can have juice right after, okay?"

"No, 'Dashi. It tastes like chalk." Hiro was stubborn for sure, but Tadashi was not in the mood for games. He was exhausted, and life was not cutting him any slack right now. His employment at the restaurant was in question, his final year at SFIT was a nightmare, and bills were piling up faster than he could pay them. Most of the time, he hid just how stressed he was for Hiro's sake, but now it was threatening to boil over in one moment. Still, he tried to remain patient. The last thing he wanted was to snap at his little brother. Hiro was a typical kid; he loved pizza and ice cream, but hated medicine. He couldn't fault him for that. Tadashi had another tactic, however. 

"Hiro," he assumed a pseudo tone of authority, "this is not a negotiation. You have to take the medicine. I'm the grown-up here, and I said so. No buts." Tadashi didn't like playing the adult card, but the situation warranted it. He was not going to sit back and wait for Hiro's temperature to climb before he took action. He twisted the cap off and poured the dose into a measuring cup. He held it out to him.

"No!" Hiro jumped up and bolted from the room, disappearing down the hall. Tadashi pressed his mouth into a tight line, forcing a deep breath. _Stay calm,_ he repeated to himself. He placed the measuring cup on the coffee table and chased after Hiro. The apartment wasn't that big, so there weren't many places he could be. Not in the kitchen or laundry room, Tadashi found him hiding in the shower, behind the curtain. 

"There you are," he said. "Buddy, don't you want to get better?" Tadashi saw Hiro glance at the open door. He was ready to dart once more, but Tadashi caught him before he could get far. "Ah-ah. Nope. Come on, Hiro." He scooped him up, but Hiro didn't go without a fight. Skinny legs kicked in protest, but he tired out in seconds. The flu was a vacuum for his energy. Instead, Hiro resorted to whining and grumbling all the way back to the living room.

"The anticipation is worse than the real thing," Tadashi assured, setting him back on the couch. Hiro was sulking in defeat. Tadashi grabbed the measuring cup and sat down beside him, holding it up to Hiro's mouth. Hiro stared down at the medicine; a thick, grayish liquid with little white chunks suspended in it. He crinkled his nose at it. 

"Just take it, Hiro," Tadashi said, a hint of irritation coming through his words. He scolded himself, adding, "It's not that bad, really."

Hiro plucked the cup from his Tadashi's fingers. Tadashi could almost hear Hiro's brain working in overdrive, preparing himself for the inevitable. A moment later, he closed his eyes, tipping the cup back. He grimaced as the medicine went down. 

Tadashi took the cup away once he saw it was empty. "Open?"

Hiro stuck out his tongue to show him that the medicine was gone. 

"Good. Good job, Hiro. Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Hiro scowled at him, before it melted into a small pout. "You're mean."

Tadashi smiled, handing him his glass of apple juice. "I know, I know. I'm the big, bad brother who wants to get you well again."

The boy drained the glass of its contents and gave it back, swiping at his mouth with his sleeve. He then rubbed at his eye with a tiny fist. "I'm tired, 'Dashi."

 _That's not a surprise._ "Alright." Tadashi stood up and helped him lie down, propping a cushion under his head. Hiro then wrapped the blanket around himself like a little cocoon, snuggling into its fluffy warmth. Tadashi chuckled. "Silly goose." He brushed some damp hair out of his eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Try to get some rest, okay? The medicine will work best that way."

Hiro mumbled a response, eyes fluttering closed.

Tadashi picked the tissues from the ground and cleared the coffee table of Hiro's lunch. He didn't hear what Hiro said, but he was sure it was something to the effect of "never taking that medicine again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hiro. I can definitely sympathize with him. I've had to take my fair share of gross medicines, too.
> 
> I hope you all liked it! Please review! ^-^


	14. Never Grow Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14: Never Grow Up  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: None (but features slight Tadahoney!)
> 
> Prompt: Hiro wakes up from a bad dream and asks Tadashi to call Honey on the phone so they can sing him back to sleep. (Legal Guardian AU!) (Slight trigger for anyone with coulrophobia-fear of clowns)
> 
> Hiro: Age 5  
> Tadashi: Age 20
> 
> Thank you to my friend Hannah for the prompt! This is for you, lovely!
> 
> (My first time writing present tense.. haha. be gentle)
> 
> So many HCs in this story ahahha help
> 
> 1\. Honey and Tadashi have voices like angels  
> 2\. Despite his youth, Hiro is very intuitive and understands people more than they give him credit for  
> 3\. Hiro has an impeccable memory (this has been mentioned by others before. Maybe hinted as canon?)  
> 4\. Tadashi wears reading glasses (he had glasses in concept art, sooo)  
> 5\. Hiro is a manipulative little poop (oh, wait. that's not a HC lol)

* * *

_Hiro holds tight to Tadashi's hand as they weave through the crowd. The carnival is in town, which means arcade games, pony rides and loads of cotton candy. The sun is setting, and the Ferris wheel near the entrance of the park is lit up in bright, neon colors. It's the main attraction. Strings of white lights connect booths and criss-cross the whole place. The aroma of different fried foods and the cacophony of noises from various shooting galleries saturate the air. Hiro is nibbling at his second poof of hot pink spun sugar when circus music catches his attention. He turns, and his hand slips out of Tadashi's. A clown is by the red and white striped Big Top, making balloon animals. A group of kids are circling him, shouting requests. Hiro's eyes widen. He wants one. A tiger. No, a monkey. Maybe a sword so he can have pretend jousting battles with Tadashi. Hiro spins around to alert his brother. He freezes. Tadashi is gone._

_"'D-Dashi?" he calls out. He scans his surroundings, but he can't see him anywhere. His heart skids to a stop._

_Hiro cries his brother's name again, but there's no response._ _Throngs of people stroll_ _right by. No one even seems to notice him, or the fact that he's lost._

_He drops his cotton candy and pushes through the swarm. He recognizes one of the refreshment stands. Hiro remembers that Tadashi likes the caramel corn they sell; maybe he's buying another one. His little legs carry him over, but it's pointless._

_Tadashi isn't there, either._

_Hiro backs away, tears pricking at the corners his eyes. Where did he go? Why did he leave? Did someone steal him?_

_The circus music from before gets louder, almost like a signal. He goes towards it. His sneakers make squishing noises as he walks, the soles sinking into the damp earth. It had rained_ _earlier in the day._

_He sees the clown standing in the same place, now all alone; Hiro can ask him for help._

_Tugging on the clown's multicolored oversized suspenders, Hiro sniffles. "'Scuse me?"_

_There is a pause, and the clown peers down at him. Hiro wishes he had never come here._

_The clown's eyes glow red, the painted smile on his face stretching into a sickening grin._

_His mouth opens, revealing rows of razor-sharp fangs that glitter in the moonlight._

_"Yes...?" he hisses. "Can I help you...?"_

Hiro bolts upright, heart pounding. The thudding echoes in his ears. He looks around, eyes darting back and forth. It's dark, but he recognizes his bedroom. Grabbing his teddy bear, he clutches the well-worn stuffed animal to his chest. He wants his brother.Hiro's door is open, and he can see a faint light coming from the room down the hall. He pulls his blanket away and scrambles out of bed, his bear tucked under his arm.

He arrives at Tadashi's room in seconds. His brother is sitting up in bed, laptop at his side. The lamp on the wall above his nightstand is casting a glow on a pile of books on the small table. It's a sight that Hiro knows all too well. Tadashi is studying for school. 

"'Dashi?"

Tadashi glances up from the screen, blue light reflecting off his reading glasses. "Hiro. What are you doing up? Are you alright?"

Hiro shakes his head, stationed at the threshold. 

Concern replaces his confusion. "What's wrong, bud?"

"I had a bad dream." 

"Oh... come here." Tadashi closes his computer and beckons him over.

Hiro's bare feet patter against the wood floor, running right into Tadashi's waiting arms.

Tadashi scoops him up and situates him on his lap so they are facing each other. "What happened?"

Hiro's shoulders droop. He leans forward, burying his face in Tadashi's chest. Tiny hands cling to his brother's shirt like a koala. He sniffles.

"Do you remember what your dream was about?" 

Hiro lifts his head to meet Tadashi's gaze. His memory is spotty now, but he recalls it the best he can. "We were at a carnival. A-and we were walking, but then you went away. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find you. And there was a clown, but he turned into a monster. Then I woke up. I was scared."

"Aw, my little Hiro-chan," Tadashi soothes, holding him in his comforting embrace. "It's okay. It was just a bad dream. There are no more monsters."

Hiro rubs at his eyes where fresh tears have gathered. "You won't leave me, right?" His voice trembles, fearful of the answer. He doesn't want Tadashi to ever leave him. Not like their parents have. One minute, they're a whole family; the next, it's just the two of them. That's the part of the dream that terrifies him the most.

"Of course not," Tadashi whispers, cradling Hiro's face in his hands. "I will always be here for you, Hiro. I am not going anywhere. Never, ever."

"P-promise?"

"Cross my heart," he says, his tone resolute. A peck to the top of the child's head cements his words.

Hiro snuggles closer, wrapping his arms as far as he can around Tadashi's middle. He doesn't know what he would do without his brother. 

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asks a minute later, after Hiro has relaxed. "Ready to go back to bed?"

Tadashi receives an anxious whimper in response. Hiro doesn't want to be by himself just yet. "C-can I stay here with you?"

He feels Tadashi nod against his hair. "Sure."

* * *

After a drink of water and inevitable bathroom break, Tadashi tucks Hiro underneath a mound of blankets. He hands him his teddy bear as the final piece of the puzzle.

"There. Snug as a bug. Are you comfy?"

Hiro giggles. "Uh-huh." He lays his bear next to him on the pillow.

Tadashi gives him a warm smile, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Try to sleep, okay? School tomorrow." 

"'Kay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hiro watches Tadashi pull his computer onto his legs and get back to work. He then closes his eyes and waits for sleep to come. It doesn't. He hears Tadashi clacking away at the keyboard. He mutters something, followed by the scratch of pencil against paper. Tadashi studies a lot, Hiro notes. The heat is on in the apartment. It's kicking in, rumbling and creaking along the baseboards. He can even hear the gentle hum of the cooling fan in Tadashi's laptop.

It's a little noisy, but that's not what's keeping him up. He can't sleep because every time he begins to drift off, the image of the demonic clown from his dream pops up, jarring him awake. He tries to think of happy things to distract him, but nothing works. Not even gummy bears. Hiro cracks one eye open, then the other. He peers at the window. It's pitch black outside. There's not even any shiny moon to bring extra light into the room.

He sinks farther under the covers and looks over at Tadashi. "'Dashi?"

"Yeah, bud?" Tadashi turns his head in Hiro's direction, but his eyes stay locked on the screen in front of him.

"I...I can't sleep." Hiro lowers his voice as if someone is listening. "Scary clown."

Tadashi breaks his gaze from the computer and refocuses his attention on Hiro. His expression melts into something soft and sympathetic. "No?"

"Mm-mm."

"Well, let's see... How 'bout if I read to you?" Tadashi offers. "Any book you want."

Hiro considers it, but then rejects the idea. A story will mean that Tadashi has to leave the room to go get it. He doesn't want to be alone, not even for a second. He has a plan, though. 

"Can you sing to me?"

"Like a lullaby?"

Hiro nods. He hesitates before continuing. "But... can you call Honey?"

The request throws Tadashi for a loop, evident by the bemusement plastered on his face. "Honey? Why?"

"I like when you guys sing to me together."

Tadashi quirks an eyebrow. "When was that?"

"Last summer," he says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. How can Tadashi forget that?

The event in question occurred well over six months ago. Tadashi had invited everyone from the Nerd Lab to the house for a celebratory end-of-the-year barbecue. There was at least twenty-five people crammed into the small apartment, and Tadashi grilled hamburgers and hotdogs for everyone. Hiro ran between the living room and kitchen, introducing himself to all of Tadashi's friends. If you asked anyone, he was the life of the party. With no fire pit, Tadashi made s'mores with the microwave for dessert. Hiro hung around his brother during that time, stealing marshmallows straight from the bag when he wasn't looking. When night fell, people trickled out one by one. Honey was the last remaining guest. Hiro, on a sugar buzz that would last him through high school, couldn't get to sleep for anything. That was, until Honey came in and sat beside him on the bed. She sang one of her favorite songs to him, her voice soft and calming. Tadashi joined in soon after, and in a matter of minutes, he was out like a light.

Tadashi looks at Hiro and shakes his head a bit in disbelief. His mouth twists into a little smirk. "Unbelievable. I can't believe you remember that."

Hiro smiles. "Call her," he prods.

"Ah... I don't know, bud. It's kinda late. I'm sure she's super busy with her own stuff." 

Hiro's eyes double in size, blinking in rapid succession. The oldest trick in the book. " _Pleeaaseee?_ I'll go right to sleep. I promise." 

Hiro takes full advantage of the fact that Tadashi can't say no to him, and he claps when his brother relents and dials Honey's number.

He likes Honey a lot. She's pretty and smells like vanilla. Whenever he visits SFIT with Tadashi, she always has little candies and stickers waiting for him in her purse. Sometimes, she sets up a small table next to her chemistry station so he can conduct experiments of his own. She even lets him borrow her safety goggles and special lab coat to use. It's way too big for him, and drags on the floor when he walks around, but she doesn't mind. She just pinches his cheeks and says how cute he is. Hiro also knows something else. He knows that Tadashi likes Honey a lot, too. He smiles whenever he sees her, and tells funny jokes that make her laugh. Hiro has a feeling that Honey likes Tadashi, too.

Tadashi puts the phone on speaker. Hiro counts the rings as they pass.

_Brrriiinng!_

One.

_Brrriiinng!_

Two.

_Brrriiinng!_

Three.

He's about to lose hope that she's going to pick up when he hears a faint click on the other end. A second later, Honey's cheerful voice comes over the line. "Hello?"

Hiro gasps, eyes brightening. 

"Hey, Honey. It's me," Tadashi says. He reaches over and gives Hiro's hair a playful ruffle.  _Knucklehead,_ he mouths. Hiro shoots back a cheeky grin.

_"Tadashi! How are you?"_

"Good, good. How are you?" 

"Ask her!" Hiro interjects with an impatient whisper. 

Tadashi brings a finger to his lips, shushing him.

 _"Is that Hiro? Hi, Hiro!"_   

"Hi!" He clambers out of his mountain of blankets and snuggles up to Tadashi's side so she can hear him better.

 _"What are you boys up to?"_ she asks with an amused giggle.

"Trying to get this one to bed," Tadashi answers, putting his arm around Hiro's shoulder. "That's actually why we're calling. Hiro was hoping we could sing to him to help him fall asleep. If it's okay with you, I mean. I don't want to bother you if you're doing something important."

Honey squeals.  _"Not at all! Anything for Hiro. Hiro... what song would you like?"_

"The same one from last time," he says. He lays his head above Tadashi's rib cage. 

Honey seems to remember just what he's talking about, because she chuckles.  _"You like that one, huh? Me, too. Ready, Tadashi?"_

"Ready." 

Hiro lets his eyes slip shut as they begin to sing. At last, he is able to rest without a single worry. He doesn't have another nightmare.

 _Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_  
_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_  
_Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming_  
_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_  
_To you, everything's funny; you got nothing to regret_  
_I'd give all I have, honey_  
_If you could stay like that_  
  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_  
_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_  
_And no one will desert you_  
_Just try to never grow up, never grow up..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! Please review ^-^
> 
> "Never Grow Up" is by Taylor Swift ^-^ All rights to her and any respective companies


	15. Just Desserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15: Just Desserts  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: None
> 
> Prompt: Imagine Person A is a complete health food nut and constantly preaching about the evils of too much junk food. One night, B hears a noise and wakes up. A is not in bed next to them, so they get up to investigate…and find A eating [insert dessert of your choice here] at 2 in the morning. How B reacts is up to you.

* * *

"You're going to get a stomachache if you eat all of those."

* * *

"Make sure you brush your teeth after you have that. Don't want them to rot away."

* * *

"You'll spoil your appetite, you know."

* * *

"Do you know how much sugar's in that thing?"

* * *

Hiro groaned and dropped into his computer chair. He pulled out his second favorite candy from his pocket -- a delectable combination of shortbread cookie layered with caramel enrobed in smooth milk chocolate. He toyed with the serrated edge of the gold wrapping and then tore it open. He couldn't wait another second. School had been a beast, and he deserved a treat. True, he preferred gummy bears, but the vending machine at SFIT had run out. This was the next best thing. Still, he wasn't complaining. He took a small bite and smiled, savoring it. He leaned back into the seat and nibbled at the corner. That's when he heard footfalls approaching the bedroom. Judging by the heaviness of the steps, he knew that it was Tadashi. He spun his chair around so the back was to the door. He would get an earful if Tadashi saw him with a candy bar before dinner. Hiro took another bite and tucked the rest back into his pocket. Dessert. 

"Hey, Hiro. Aunt Cass wants you to wash up. It's almost time to eat. "

Hiro went to reply, but a glob of caramel decided to get itself stuck to the roof of his mouth. It rendered him unable to speak. Even trying to breathe without the risk of the sticky stuff going down the wrong tube proved a herculean task.

"Mm-hm." It was all he could do to signal to his brother that he had received the message. He sank lower into his chair, hoping Tadashi would turn back for downstairs. It was for naught.

"Are you okay?"

Tadashi came around and stared at him and his tight-lipped expression. There was the beginnings of an accusation in his tone. "What are you hiding?" 

Hiro shook his head and got out a single, garbled word. "Nuffin.'"

"'Nothing.' Right. Let me see."

Hiro swallowed, and the caramel dissolved just enough that it went down without incident. 

"It's nothing, really," Hiro repeated, his voice clear and forceful. "See?" He held his empty hands out.

"I don't believe you." Tadashi pitched forward, and it didn't take long for him to find what Hiro hoped to keep secret. In Tadashi's defense, however, Hiro's hoodie pocket wasn't the most creative place to stash things.

"Candy?" Tadashi flicked his nose. "Bonehead. Have you ever even read the ingredients in here? I mean, listen to this."

Hiro started to protest, but Tadashi put his hand out, quieting him. He flipped the candy bar over and narrowed his eyes at the fine print. "Sugar as the first ingredient. Twenty-four grams, at that. Not a surprise. Corn syrup, soy lecithin. _Vegetable fat_? Dextrose, thiamine mononitrate..." Tadashi sighed. "Hiro," he said, waving the candy bar in his face, "this is all artificial junk." 

"Give it to me," Hiro said, snatching it back. He broke off a small piece and popped it in his mouth. "I don't care. You're beginning to sound like a broken record. It's always, 'nutrition this,' and 'health that.' Blah, blah, blah." Hiro made a motion with his hand like a crab snapping its claw. 

"Well, I'm worried. You know it's not good for you to eat this stuff."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "I'm a kid. It's normal for me to love sweets." It was a paper-thin argument, and he knew that Tadashi wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, but not all the time. If you want something sweet, why don't you have an apple or something? It wouldn't kill you to have a piece of fruit once in a while."

"I eat fruit," Hiro insisted. He tossed the candy bar on his desk, far enough away so Tadashi couldn't reach it.

"Oh, yeah?" Tadashi challenged. "When?"

"Today. For breakfast. Remember?"

Tadashi looked him in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right? Those 'strawberry' toaster pastries do not count."

"Sure they do. Didn't you see the package? Ten percent real fruit in the filling. So, _ha_."

* * *

The call of nature was a loud one. It seemed even louder at 1:56 in the morning when it tore Hiro from his blissful sleep. With every cell in his body fighting against him, he dragged himself up and out of bed. As delicious as it was, it wasn't a good idea to drink so much soda that late. 

Eyes half-closed, he shuffled to and from the bathroom in under a minute. About to return to his warm sanctuary, he heard a noise all the way from the kitchen. It was the scrape of wood against linoleum; someone moving a chair around. Now Hiro was wide awake. He darted across the room to get Tadashi, but stopped in his tracks. The covers were thrown back and the pillow off to the side. Tadashi wasn't in his bed. 

Hiro groaned and went towards the door. What was his brother doing up at this hour?

He crept down the stairs in near complete darkness. The only light on was the dim bulb above the stove, and he could _just_ make out a silhouette. 

Almost blind, he felt along the wall for the light switch. Finding it after a few seconds, he flipped it on.

His jaw dropped. 

Tadashi was at the table, half a doughnut in hand. His face betrayed any semblance of nonchalance possible. "Hi..."

"What are you doing?"

"Eating..." Tadashi said, lowering the pastry to his dish. There was a large cake plate within his reach. It was piled high with doughnuts of every variety.

Hiro gaped at him, almost speechless. _Almost._  "I-  _Doughnuts?_ Wha-"

"I know what you're gonna say," Tadashi finished for him. He gave a quiet chuckle. "'Major hypocrite alert.' But, too late for that. Now, what are you waiting for? I can tell you want one, too." 

Not missing a beat, Hiro slid into the chair next to Tadashi. His brother knew him well. He pulled the cake plate close and considered his choices: jelly, powdered, glazed, chocolate... They all looked delicious. After deliberating like it would be the most important decision he'd ever make in his life, Hiro went for the jelly. His favorite. When it came to food, Hiro stuck with what worked. Why fix something that wasn't broken?

He took a bite and placed it on the napkin that Tadashi handed him. "Couldn't resist, huh?"

Tadashi hung his head in mock shame. "No. I was doing some last-minute studying, and I got hungry. I was looking for something else, but then I saw these. And Aunt Cass said they were free game, so..."

"How many did you eat?" Hiro asked, gesturing to the platter. "There were a whole lot more on here before I went to bed."

"This is my third," he admitted, voice growing softer with each word. He cracked a small grin. "I got carried away. They're so good."

Hiro snickered. "Welcome to the dark side. But I get it. Aunt Cass does make some kickass doughnuts."

Perhaps it was sleep deprivation, or his sugar-induced euphoria, but Tadashi didn't remind him about the swear jar. One for the record books.  

"Hey, do you still have some of that candy from today?" Tadashi reached for another doughnut. This time it was the plain with chocolate frosting.

"Um, yeah...?"

"...Where is it?"

Hiro wiped the sticky filling from his hands. "In our room. Why?"

"Can you go get it? Split the rest with me?It's my favorite. I haven't had it in forever.  _Please...?_ "

Hiro couldn't help but laugh. "Unbelievable." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what Hiro's second fave candy is? (it's mine, too hehe)
> 
> The ending wasn't exactly what I wanted, but oh whale. I hope you all liked it! Please review ^-^
> 
> check me out on Tumblr [HERE](http://princessofnewcorona.tumblr.com/) :)


	16. Kiss Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16: Kiss Kiss  
> Rating: T (for swearing)  
> Pairing: Hidashi (Unrelated AU)(Aged!Up Hiro)
> 
> Prompt: Person A doesn't like how much Person B swears. So, they make up some rules: every time Person B swears they have to give Person A a little, cute kiss.
> 
> Bonus if Person B is the one who doesn't like kisses and other cutesy things so much and A on the other hand loves constant little kisses.
> 
> Double bonus if Person A and Person B are somewhere hanging out with their friends and Person B blurts out a curse word and Person A makes them kiss them even though they’re out in public and in front of their friends.
> 
> (Not relevant to the plot, but in this story -and if I do any other Unrelated AUs- Aunt Cass is Tadashi's relative. Hiro has a mom and dad in these)

* * *

"What the hell. No. No, no, no, no! Stop! Ugh. Damn it!"

Hiro tossed the video game controller to the floor, folding his arms with a huff. "Stupid fuckin' game." 

Seated on the opposite end of the couch, Tadashi looked up from the science textbook that was resting on his lap. "Language."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Jeez. You sound like my mom," he said. 

"Do you kiss her with that mouth?" 

A scoff from the younger boy followed. "Are you sure you're only twenty-one? 'Cause right now you remind me of this geezer who lives across from me. His favorite hobby is sitting on his front porch and yelling at the neighborhood kids when they bike up and down the street."

"I'm just saying, maybe not curse so much. There's over a million words in the English language. I'm sure you can find different ones to use. Those are so vulgar."

Hiro shot his boyfriend a devilish smirk. "You're right, I probably could. But they're not nearly as efficient in getting my point across than a few choice four letter words, you know?"

Tadashi was not amused. "Well, I think we should make up a rule. For when you swear."

"A  _rule?_ Like what?"

"Well, I suppose you're too old for me to wash your mouth out with soap. Or put pepper on your tongue."

Hiro chuckled. His mom had tried both tactics when he was younger. It never worked. 

"Got it," Tadashi said after a moment of pondering. "Every time you swear, you have to kiss me."

"Don't I already do that?"

"This is just a little peck." Tadashi pursed his lips and made a light smacking noise to illustrate his point. 

Hiro made a face. Of course Tadashi would choose that. At his core, he was a hopeless romantic. Hiro, on the other hand, wasn't. He didn't care much for that sappy, lovey-dovey crap that Tadashi adored. He didn't understand the appeal of giving flowers on Valentine's Day. Or the sentiment of a handwritten note or candlelit dinner. He was more straightforward; blunt. If he loved someone, he preferred tell them outright. No frills. 

"Fine," Hiro said. "I'll play along. But it won't last. You'll probably get tired of kissing me after a while. I was a sailor in a previous life."  

"I could never. Actually, we should start. You owe me a kiss from that mini tantrum earlier. Over a silly game."

"Hey, I paid sixty dollars for that shit. The least it could do is work."

Tadashi gave a little squeak of surprise. "Now it's two kisses."

He put his book to the side and weaseled his way over to where Hiro was pressed against the armrest of the sofa. Puckering up, he closed his eyes and waited. 

With an amused snort, Hiro obliged. He leaned forward and placed two successive kisses on his lips. "You really are a nerd," he said as Tadashi opened his eyes. "A huge, mushy nerd."

"I am," Tadashi agreed with a smile. "But that's why you love me."

* * *

By the end of the week, Tadashi had received forty-seven kisses. He kept a running tally in a notebook. It was unbelievable how fast the pages filled up. Hiro swore for everything. When he was happy, angry, annoyed, bored. While Tadashi still didn't approve of the foul language, he did think it was kind of cute how flustered Hiro became whenever he had to kiss him. A curse would slip out and Hiro's cheeks flamed red. Sometimes, Hiro tried to get away with swearing by muttering under his breath. It was pointless. Tadashi had the hearing of a bat. Nothing got past him.

"Tadashi, hurry up! Everyone's waiting!" 

"Coming, coming. Alright, go, go." Tadashi nudged Hiro outside and closed the door to his apartment behind them.

* * *

Six friends crammed themselves into a booth at the pizzeria downtown. They were taking advantage of the little free time that college offered, using it to catch up. With their busy schedules, quality conversation during school hours was non-existent. Right now, Fred was sharing the tale of how he fought to nab the first edition of some rare comic book at an auction. Everyone was listening with rapt attention. Well, Hiro, anyway.

"So, I'm sitting there, right? Paddle in hand. It's down to just me and this other dude. I swear, it's like a grudge match. The price is now up to three hundred _grand_." He paused for dramatic effect.

"And...?" Hiro asked. His foot tapped against the floor.

"So I challenge him. Not with my fists, though. With my  _mind._ " Fred pointed to his temple. "I look at him, and you can practically hear me say,  _'Come on, bro. Give it up. I got this in the bag.'"_

"Well, what happened?" Hiro was ready to burst with anticipation. 

"He folded. I got it."

Hiro slapped his hand down on the lacquered tabletop. "Get the fuck out of here."

"True story," Fred confirmed with a satisfied grin. "I'll bring it by on Monday to show you. It's perfect."

Tadashi cleared his throat. "Um, Hiro..."

"What?"

The older boy's voice dropped to a whisper. "You just swore... You know... rules..." 

"Right now?" Hiro's tone matched the other's. "Can't it wait?"

"Uh... what's happening?" Wasabi asked, gaze flitting between the boys. 

"No secrets," Fred joked.

"Nope, not a secret. Hiro and I made a rule: every time he curses, he has to kiss me," Tadashi explained. 

Honey giggled behind her hand. "That's so cute."

"No, it's not," Hiro said. The tips of his ears were bright crimson.

"Come on, Takachiho," GoGo said. "Woman up and do it."

"Ugh." Hiro glared at the young biker before looking at Tadashi and following through on his agreement. He didn't even notice a certain photo-happy blonde pull out her cell.

_Click!_

"Honey!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it! You two are so adorable."

Hiro groaned and hid his face in his hands. "You better not show that to anyone."

Tadashi chuckled and added another mark to his notebook. 

 _Forty-eight._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol yeah idk wtf this is. like many things, it seemed like a good idea at the time. I hope you all liked it anyway haha please review ^-^
> 
> on another note, one of my friends was in Disney World and sent me a personalized video message from Hiro & Baymax. It was awesome.


	17. Chickenpox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17: Chickenpox  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: None (Legal Guardian AU)
> 
> Prompt: Hiro gets the chickenpox
> 
> Hiro: Age 5  
> Tadashi: Age 20

* * *

_Monday._

 

Tadashi first notices a tiny red bump on Hiro's arm when he's brushing his teeth. It's a little inflamed around the periphery, but nothing to be too concerned about. Stupid mosquitos.

 

_Tuesday._

 

Tadashi spots a second bump the following night on Hiro's ankle. Hiro complains that it itches a lot. Tadashi dabs on some ointment and covers it with a band-aid.  _Damn bugs._ He'll have to use more repellent next time.

 

_Wednesday._

 

Three more dots pop up. Two on Hiro's abdomen and one on his nose.  _Oh, no._ These are not mosquito bites.

 

By the weekend, angry crimson blisters cover Hiro from head to toe. The doctor confirms what Tadashi already knows: chickenpox. Hiro could have gotten it from anywhere, the pediatrician tells him. He starts to worry, but she assures him that Hiro will be fine. It's much better that he get it young rather than when he's older. There isn't much Tadashi can do now except ensure Hiro gets plenty of rest. And doesn't scratch the wounds. 

 

Hiro doesn't receive that memo. Or at least, he pays it no mind.

 

He squirms on the couch, digging his fingernails into every inch of his skin.

 

"No, no, no, Hiro," Tadashi says, panicked. He pulls Hiro's hands away. "No scratching. Remember what Dr. Kimura said?"

 

"But 'Dashi, it itches," he cries, on the verge of tears. His mouth contorts into a pained frown. He's miserable, and it breaks Tadashi's heart. He adopts a gentler tone and pets Hiro's hair.

 

"I know, buddy, but scratching will make the boo-boos worse. I'm going to put some medicine on, okay? It'll make it not so itchy."

 

Tadashi grabs the calamine lotion sitting on the coffee table and unscrews the cap. Turning it upside down, he dumps a healthy amount in his palm. 

 

"It's cold," Hiro whines as Tadashi finishes rubbing it in into his cheeks.

 

"I know," Tadashi says again. "But it'll help. Can you lie back for me?"

 

Hiro sinks against the cushions, arms lax at his sides. Tadashi lifts the front of his pajama shirt and applies some to his chest and stomach. "There we go. That should make you feel better. Do you want to watch cartoons?"

 

"'Kay," Hiro answers. He sits up and takes a drink from the water bottle that Tadashi has given him.

 

Tadashi flips to the correct channel and places the remote in Hiro's lap. "Here, bud. In case you want to make it louder."

 

He's about to go to the kitchen when Hiro tugs on his sleeve. "'Dashi, watch TV with me. _Pweaze?_ "

 

There's a sink piled high with dishes calling his name, but Tadashi can't say no. Especially when Hiro looks so sad and pitiful. "Okay."

 

Hiro smiles and snuggles under Tadashi's arm as he settles beside him. 

 

A bunch of colorful blobs appear on the screen, singing and dancing. It's a bit repetitive, but it offers Hiro a much-needed distraction from his illness. Tadashi can't complain about that.

 

Five minutes in, he turns to ask Hiro what the show is called. He's fallen asleep. On one hand, Tadashi is glad because Hiro needs the rest. Yet, there's one problem.

 

The remote is just out of reach and he can't move without waking Hiro. He's trapped. Tadashi glances at the television. He bites back a groan, but tries to think positive.  _Maybe it won't be_ that _bad...?_  

 

 

Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this just a random thing I thought up yesterday. I'm in a writing slump so I just wanted to do a little drabble to get my creativity flowing again haha
> 
> I hope you all liked it! Please review! ^-^
> 
> Has anyone ever been in a situation where they get stuck watching a kid's show? Yeah, me too.


	18. Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18: Butterfly  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: None (Legal Guardian AU)
> 
> Prompt: Tadashi takes little Hiro to the zoo 
> 
> TW: mentioned death, parental death, car accident, drunk driving, allusions to hanging
> 
> Hiro: Age 3  
> Tadashi: Age 18
> 
> I was inspired by [these ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/157977899405777197/)[three](http://giphy.com/gifs/disney-baby-eyes-AXlDqlXSFHSCY) [things](http://kingdomheartsloversstuff.tumblr.com/post/118379983624/imaginehirohamada-imagine-hiro-hamada-with-a) (especially the second comment in the last one)

* * *

Grief was like a noose. It tightened around your neck until all you saw was your vision going black around the edges. The struggle for air became too much, and unconsciousness granted you its bittersweet mercy.

 

The only difference was you woke up the next day to relive it all over again.

* * *

Tadashi knew exactly how that felt. He remembered that phone call with excruciating clarity. The call that turned his life upside-down. His parents were dead. It was like someone had kicked him in the stomach. Denial set in within seconds. _No._  The police officer was wrong. This was a case of mistaken identity. His parents were fine. They were _alive._ He had just seen them less than an hour ago at breakfast. The family of four were sitting at the kitchen table, just like they did every morning. They _couldn't_ be gone.

 ~0~

A drunk driver. A teen, over twice the legal limit, speeding through a red light. It was a head-on collision. Death was instantaneous. They didn't feel a thing. At least that's what the official report said. The perpetrator escaped the wreckage with a sprained ankle. The media called it a tragic example of wrong place, wrong time. The accident served as a reminder of the horrific consequences of driving under the influence.

 ~0~

After the police officer had expressed his sincerest condolences, Tadashi hung up the phone. He sank to the floor, legs unable to support him. He buried his face in his hands, entire body trembling with quiet sobs.  _No, no, no. Please. No._

 

_"'Dashi?"_

 

Tadashi looked up. Hiro was standing there, his head tilted to side.  _"Why 'Dashi cry?"_ he had asked.

 

Without a word, Tadashi opened his arms to him. Hiro crawled into his lap, clapping his tiny hands on Tadashi's cheeks.  _"No cry, 'Dashi."_  

 

Tadashi sniffled, holding him close. How was he going to do this? How was he going to tell him?

 ~0~

Tadashi decided not to bring Hiro to the funeral. He didn't want his last memory of their parents to be two boxes in the ground. Sometimes he wondered if he made the right choice. Did he rob Hiro of the chance to say a final goodbye? That question was a constant ache in the back of his mind.

 ~0~

A few days later, they moved in with Aunt Cass. It was a temporary, but necessary change. Tadashi knew he couldn't afford to keep the house on his own. They had to find a smaller place. He needed to look for a job.

 ~0~

School was no longer a priority. Tadashi's sole concern was Hiro. Tadashi and Cass did their best to explain things so that he would understand. It didn't register. Hiro sat by the window for hours, waiting. Waiting to see their parents' car pull up. Waiting for them to take him out for ice cream and to the park. He cried almost every day when the sun set and they still didn't come home. Tadashi lost track of how many times he had to pull an inconsolable Hiro away from the window. He could do nothing but cradle him until his sobs finally quieted. Hiro was frightened and confused. The question he kept asking again and again broke Tadashi's heart.  _'Did Mommy and Daddy leave because they don't love me anymore?'_ The change in his demeanor was immediate. Hiro was no longer a bubbly, spirited toddler. He became withdrawn, playing by himself in the corner more often than not. Tantrums and night terrors were a common occurrence. Hiro was so young.  _Too_ young to comprehend such a loss. Tadashi tried to put on a brave face. He needed to be strong for Hiro. But it was hard. There were many times when just  _existing_ seemed impossible.

~0~

Aunt Cass helped with the paperwork to establish him as Hiro's legal guardian. That was a fight. Social workers questioned whether Tadashi was the best person for Hiro to be with. Their reasoning being possible financial difficulties. They had the audacity to suggest that Hiro would be better off in foster care. Tadashi would be damned if he let that happen. He was grateful to the judge, who advocated on his behalf.  _"This child has experienced unimaginable tragedy,"_  he had said. _"The worst thing would be to separate him from his brother. Mr. Hamada has proven himself to be a responsible and conscientious caretaker. I have no doubt that he will always look out for Hiro's best interests."_

 

With that battle behind them, the next thing was a job. Tadashi scoured the help wanted ads day and night. He hoped to find one that would be feasible to his situation. Eventually, he secured a position as a server at a nearby French restaurant. The hours were flexible with good pay. He sold the house and rented an apartment a few blocks from the Lucky Cat. Tadashi then enrolled Hiro in camp and signed up for summer classes for himself. Soon enough, they settled into a new routine. While Tadashi knew that they would never fully return to normalcy, he realized how crucial these little steps were in beginning to heal. Hiro started to smile more. When Tadashi picked him up from camp, there was no shortage of conversation. Hiro's animated retelling of all he'd seen and done occupied the drive home. For the first time since the accident, Tadashi began to see the light at the end of tunnel. 

~0~

Now three months on, Tadashi wondered what his parents would say if they could see him. Would they be proud of him? He would give anything to be able to hug them one last time and tell them how much he loved and missed them. On rainy days when the sun finally broke through the clouds, he liked to imagine that that was their sign to him. That they were watching over him and Hiro, and,  _yes,_  they were so very proud of him. The thought helped lessen the painful grip around his heart. It wasn't much, but it made breathing a little easier.

 ~0~

Tadashi got out of the car and opened the door to the backseat. Hiro was dozing. It was only a twenty minute ride, but then again, road trips always knocked him out. Hiro was a colicky baby, and a spin around the block was the only thing that could settle him down. Tadashi concluded soon enough that it was the hum of the engine that did the trick.

The older boy brushed his hand through the child's tangle of raven hair. "Hiro..." There was a singsong quality to his tone. 

Hiro stirred, blinking himself awake. He stretched his arms out in either direction with a yawn. He glanced at Tadashi, eyes narrowed in response to the harsh sunlight.

"Hey, sleepyhead. We're here. You excited?"

A nod.

Tadashi unbuckled Hiro's seat belt and lifted him out. "Okay, hold my hand."

"Up," Hiro commanded, raising his arms in the air. 

"What's the magic word?"

Hiro whined, almost sounding annoyed that he had to use manners.  _"Peeasee."_

Tadashi chuckled. "Thank you. Upsy-daisy."

He balanced Hiro on his hip. "What do you want to see first?"

" _Yions,"_ Hiro said.

"Lions? Okay. We can go visit them first. Do you remember what sound a lion makes?"

Hiro scrunched up his nose and bent his fingers into a claw. " _Rawr."_

"Very good." Tadashi walked straight ahead, passing the sign that welcomed them.

_San Fransokyo Zoo & Gardens_

A recent rain spell had kept the pair cooped up for the better part of the week. It seemed like it would never end, but finally, everything cleared. Hiro had cabin fever, and Tadashi knew they both could use a good dose of fresh air and vitamin D.

"Good morning," the ticket clerk greeted them with a bright smile. "How are you today?"

"Good, thank you. Just one, please," Tadashi said, handing her the twenty-dollar bill. Money was tight now, so he was grateful for the zoo's 'Kids three and under get in free' policy.

"Here we go," she said, passing him the stub. "You know, you both came on a very special day. It's the grand opening of our new butterfly garden."

"Oh, wow. That sounds fun. Do you want to go look at the butterflies later, bud?"

Hiro shrugged, accompanied by a noncommittal grunt. 

The ticket clerk giggled. "He is so adorable. What's your name, sweetie?"

 _"Hiwo,"_ he answered, hiding his face in Tadashi's shirt.

"Hiro," she repeated. "Would you like a sticker, Hiro?" She held out a roll with designs of goofy, cartoon animals.

His eyes lit up at that. "Yeah."

"Alrighty. Let's see..." Carefully, she peeled a zebra from the glossy white paper and patted it down on the back of his hand. "There. Do you like it?"

"Mm-hm," he said, admiring his new gift. 

"What do you say?" Tadashi asked.

"Thank you," he mumbled, shyness returning.

"You're quite welcome. Have fun today."

"Thanks again," Tadashi said. He took a map and continued along to the entrance. After handing in his ticket, they went in. Signs pointed in all directions towards different areas of the zoo.  _Ocean World, Insect Hall, Cat Land._

Tadashi unfolded the map with one hand, the other one occupied by an impatient Hiro. "Oh, boy." With small writing and colorful lines denoting various pathways, it was confusing, to say the least. "We said lions first, right, Hiro?"

"Uh-huh." He kicked his legs in eager anticipation. 

"Okay. So... we're  _here,"_ Tadashi said, focusing on the black star at the bottom of the map. "And the lion's den is to the east, right by the nature trail. I think I got it. Let's go."

* * *

After saying hello to the lions, they crossed the entire zoo to the aquarium tunnel. Inside, they watched fish, sharks, turtles and other marine life swim above their heads. Hiro never looked more fascinated. Tadashi swore the little boy's eyes tripled in size as he tried to take everything in. The next stop was the gorilla preserve. Then the panda sanctuary. And then the exotic bird aviary. An endless bundle of energy, Hiro darted to each exhibit without a moment's pause. Even the rising temperature and large crowds were no deterrent. Meanwhile, Tadashi struggled to keep up.  _I'm getting old,_ he mused, as Hiro tugged on his arm to get him to move faster.

Only the promise of ice cream was enough to get Hiro to settle down for a few minutes so they could rest. They sat at a table near one of the zoo's restaurants, Hiro with a drippy chocolate cone in his hand. 

Tadashi reached over with a napkin and wiped Hiro's face. "It's all over your mouth, silly," he said, as Hiro squirmed. He leaned back in his seat. "Is it good?"

"Yeah," he said, swinging his legs back and forth. The ice cream continued to melt under the hot sun, little droplets falling onto his shorts.

"Be careful," Tadashi reminded him. "Don't get your new friend dirty." He gestured to the stuffed giraffe sitting in Hiro's lap.

When they stepped into the gift shop for a second to cool off, Hiro ran straight to the bin of toys. At first, Tadashi told him to put it back. Hiro already had enough stuffed animals to sink a ship. But Hiro wouldn't give up without a fight. When begging and whining didn't work, he employed a tactic that Tadashi knew he didn't have any immunity against: the  _Puppy Pout._ Bottom lip trembling, wide brown eyes glistening with tears. Tadashi's personal kryptonite. Before he could stop it, Tadashi found himself at the register, depositing ten dollars into the cashier's palm. 

"I won't," Hiro declared. He then dropped the cone on the table, the leftover ice cream leaking out. "My hands are sticky," he said, holding them out to show Tadashi.

"I see," Tadashi said with a small laugh. He stood and proceeded to clean the mess. "Don't worry. We'll go wash up, okay?" 

* * *

The trip to the restroom complete, Tadashi studied the map a final time. "It's getting kind of late, bud," he told Hiro. "Just one more stop, and then we're going to head home. Where do you want to go?" He bent down to Hiro's level so he could look at the map. "We can see the eagles, the koalas, lemurs..."

" _Butterfies,_ " Hiro said. It was a decisive choice, like he'd been thinking about it for some time. He hugged his giraffe to his chest. 

Tadashi smiled. "Butterflies it is. Come on."

Hiro grasped Tadashi's pinky to hold, and the two fell into step with each other.

Located on nearly four acres, the Kawaguchi Butterfly Garden was overflowing with lush greenery. Abundant foliage stretched as far as the eye could see. A vibrant assortment of flowers and plants made comfortable spaces for the butterflies to perch themselves and spin cocoons. There was a fork in the cobblestone walkway. That was helpful in accommodating the surge of people exploring the new attraction. Hand-painted wooden signs sprung up from the ground every few yards. Each one displayed a fact about butterflies.

Seeing that Hiro was starting to get tired, Tadashi carried him around on his shoulders so he could have a better view. They even spotted a chrysalis hanging from a branch. Dark green and plump, Hiro thought it was a fat jelly bean. Tadashi attempted to explain the metamorphosis process, but Hiro lost interest in the lesson rather quickly. Not one to pass up an educational opportunity, Tadashi switched methods. He began reading the signs staked into the ground aloud. 

"' _There are estimated to be fifteen to twenty thousand different species of butterflies,'"_ he told Hiro. "That's a lot, huh?"

"A lot," Hiro echoed. 

"Hmm. Oh, wow. I didn't know that. It says here that butterflies taste with their feet. What do you think about that, bud?" He snickered as Hiro stuck out his tongue in disgust. 

"'Dashi, want to get down," he said, pulling at Tadashi's hair.   _  
_

"Ow. Ow, ow. Okay. Hang on. Do you wanna walk?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."  

Taking a seat on a nearby bench, Tadashi lifted Hiro from his shoulders and sat him on his knee. 

"'Dashi, what does that say?" Hiro pointed to another sign opposite them.

Shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand, Tadashi squinted. "Because of the transformation..." He froze, words trailing away as he finished the sentence in silence.

_Because of the transformation they make during their lifetime, many cultures believe that the butterfly represents the souls of those who have departed._

He let out a soft gasp of surprise. That brought Tadashi back. Back to a time when they were still a family of three. Back to a time when, in his eyes, his parents were immortal.

_Precocious and inquisitive as any child could be, nine-year-old Tadashi had been eager to learn more about his mother's family. The majority of them still lived in Japan, and he was interested in finding out everything he could about the relatives he hoped to meet one day._

_Maemi found her photo album tucked away in her closet, and the two sat on the floor of the master bedroom._

_"This is my older sister, Hatsu, and my younger brother, Kazuo," she said. "Your_ oba  _and_ oji _. You don't remember, but they came to visit not long after you were born. I think you were about three months."_

_"I was?" Tadashi looked at the photo before him. The three siblings were standing in a line, his mother squished between a taller girl and a little boy who didn't seem much older than he was._

_"Yeah. They would fight over who got to hold you more._ _They just adored you. You were their first nephew._ _Hatsu cried when we brought them to the airport because she didn't want to leave. I didn't want them too, either."_

 _"We should go to Japan," Tadashi said. "So we can say hi to them again._ "

_Maemi smiled. "Maybe we will someday. That would be fun, right?"_

_Tadashi nodded, making a secret wish right then and there that he and his parents could make that trip._

_As they flipped through the book, Tadashi saw pictures that chronicled his mother's whole childhood. The house she grew up in, the schools she attended. All of her extended family together for special holidays and festivals._

_"Who's that?" He tapped a portrait that took up a whole page. An elderly woman sat straight in a stiff wooden chair. Her hands were folded in her lap and her face was solemn, looking away from the camera. She had on a flowing kimono made of rich blue silk. She looked very elegant, Tadashi thought._

_"That's my_  soba _. My grandma. Your great-grandma. Her name was Satomi. She taught me so many things. How to do ikebana, origami, a traditional tea ceremony. She was also an incredible cook. Everything I know how to make, I learned from her. Onigiri, tonkatsu, shabu-shabu. Even your favorite: tempura."_

_"Yum."_

_"And I know she looks serious here," Maemi continued with a small laugh, "but she was one of the kindest people I knew. She had sixteen grandchildren, and she loved them all the same. She passed away when I was fourteen. I missed her so much, and I still do, but I'll never forget what she told me."_

_"What?" Tadashi asked, now intrigued._

_"A couple weeks before she died, she said, 'When I'm gone, I want you to look for the butterflies. When you see one, know that it's me, watching over you.' After her funeral, I went outside, and right there by the flowers was the most beautiful butterfly I'd ever seen. I felt a lot better after that. I knew that even if I couldn't talk to her or hear her voice, she would always be with me. No matter what."_

_Maemi then touched her son's cheek. "You know, baby, I want to pass on what my grandma said to you. If there ever comes a time where Daddy or I can't be with you, I don't want you to be scared. We will always be in your heart, guiding you."_

_Tadashi didn't like where this was heading. "But, you're not leaving me... right?"_

_"No. But can you promise me that you'll remember what I told you?"_

_"Yes, Mama."_

"'Dashi..." 

Hiro's tiny voice broke Tadashi out his reverie. He glanced over and saw that Hiro was face-to-face with a Monarch butterfly. Its wings were bright orange with brown and white speckles. Hiro squealed, trying to shoo it away.

"It's okay," Tadashi assured. "She just wants to say hello. Stay really still, alright?"

Hiro followed his instructions, almost  _too well._ He tensed up, as if willing the butterfly to move away. It didn't. Instead, the butterfly hovered closer and closer, until it decided that Hiro's nose was the perfect landing spot. Hiro flinched, and the insect darted away. But only for a moment. It returned, this time with a second butterfly following close behind. This one was smaller, but with a similar wing design. 

The smaller one flitted over to Tadashi, settling on his hand. The larger one, however, went back to Hiro. It circled around him a few times before finally resting on the front of his shirt.

Tadashi sniffled, yet, he couldn't help but smile. 

 _Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The butterfly in Japanese culture](http://hubpages.com/hub/japanese-butterfly-art) :)
> 
> check me out on Tumblr [HERE](http://princessofnewcorona.tumblr.com/) :)


	19. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19: Welcome Home  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: None (Military AU)(Younger!Hiro)
> 
> Tadashi comes home after six months of duty and surprises Hiro. Super fluffy and full of feels okay
> 
> Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foGJMuD9D8k) video (Watch this first-- and make sure you have tissues!)

* * *

Hiro giggled, poking the lens of the video camera. "Why are you taping me?"

Aunt Cass smiled, peeking out from behind the machine. "Well, I realized that I have all these home movies of you when you were little, but practically nothing now. Before I know it, you'll be all grown up and out of the house. Say 'hi' to the camera."

"Hi to the camera," Hiro repeated, an impish grin forming on his lips.

"Very funny, mister. Tell everyone what we did today."

"We saw a movie. And then we went to the arcade. I totally crushed Honey at air hockey, by the way." 

Hiro looked over at his brother's girlfriend, who was standing beside his aunt. 

"It's true," she admitted. "But we'll have a rematch soon enough. Then you better watch out."

"You're on."

"So you had fun?" Aunt Cass asked. "A little, pre-birthday celebration?"

Hiro nodded, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Good. Well, there's something else."

That piqued Hiro's interest, and his eyes lit up. "What? Like a surprise?"

"You could say that," Honey piped in.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "We're still going out for pizza, right?" 

He heard the jingle of bells behind him, the tell-tale sign of someone entering the café. Hiro wouldn't have given it much thought, if it weren't for the fact that Aunt Cass had already closed up for the day. 

"The thing is, I was really hoping we could have Aunt Cass' famous chicken wings."

"Wha-?"

Hiro spun around in the direction of the voice. Warm. Deep. Familiar. He froze. No way. It couldn't be... 

"'Dashi?" 

Standing by the open door was his brother. The brother he wasn't expecting to see for another three months.  

Overwhelmed tears welled up as the shock settled in.

Aunt Cass chuckled. "Go give him a hug." She put a gentle hand on his shoulder, nudging him.

Hiro didn't have to be told twice. He ran to Tadashi, practically knocking him over as he wrapped his arms around the older boy's torso. He had changed out of his uniform, instead wearing his beloved gray cardigan and prized baseball cap.

"Hey, buddy," Tadashi whispered. He ruffled Hiro's hair, then leaned down to kiss the top of his head. 

"That is awesome."

Hiro glanced over and saw Fred, his brother's best friend from high school. He had his phone in his hand, capturing the whole reunion on film.

"Do you know how hard it was to keep this a secret?" Aunt Cass spoke up, equal parts relief and excitement in her voice.

"Yeah," Hiro said, the affirmation coming out more like a whine.

"Look at you," Tadashi said, unlatching Hiro from his waist so he could peer down at him. "You even wore your shirt."

Hiro smiled. It was his favorite, the navy blue material proclaiming in big, bold letters, _MY BROTHER IS IN THE ARMY._  

"He didn't even know you were coming and he wore that shirt," Honey said.

"What are you doing here so early?" Hiro half-demanded, wide brown eyes scouring Tadashi's face for an answer.

"I'm here for your birthday, knucklehead," Tadashi said, his voice laced with a hint of mischief.

The news nearly rendered Hiro speechless. "Really?"

"You're turning double digits tomorrow. That's a big deal. I couldn't miss that."

"But--"

Tadashi carded his hand through Hiro's hair. "I know. But I got special permission from my commanding officer. He granted me a three-day leave."

Hiro flung his arms around Tadashi's middle once more. He couldn't believe what was happening. The memory of that day in the airport came to mind. Surrounded by a sea of camouflage as their family joined the many others saying goodbye to loved ones. 

_"I'll be home before you know it," Tadashi said, attempting to console him with a smile._

_"You're going to miss my birthday," Hiro sniffled. "We always spend our birthdays together."_

_"I know." Tadashi squeezed his hand. "But the second I get back, we'll do something fun. Anything you want. I promise."_

Hiro cried all the way back home, eventually falling asleep on the couch from pure exhaustion. Oftentimes, he snuck into Aunt Cass' room to stay with her because he didn't like sleeping in his room all alone. He wrote letters to his brother every week, each one increasing in length as time passed. Hiro didn't leave out a single detail; he didn't want Tadashi to feel like he was out of the loop on any aspect of their family's life. Phone calls and video chats were rare, but nonetheless something Hiro looked forward to. He talked a mile a minute, and when the conversation ended, Hiro told anyone who would listen about it. The calendar Aunt Cass gave him gained a giant red X each day; a visual countdown for when Tadashi would be back.

As Fred jumped in to the group hug, Hiro squashed a pesky thought that entered his brain. While he knew that the visit was only temporary, and that Tadashi would soon have to return to his duties, he tried not to focus on that. Tadashi was home  _now_ , and that was all that mattered. It may only have been a few days, but he couldn't have been happier. Hiro was grateful for the time he had, and he intended to make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this is not my best work, but it's been waiting so long to be finished... soo...
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY. IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOUT MY FIC, YHTLMHY.
> 
> *I HAVE NOT ABANDONED IT, AND AM STILL V INVESTED IN IT, SO DO NOT WORRY.*
> 
> I just have been dealing with some stuff that has really sucked up all my energy, but I hope to have the next chapter out ASAP. I posted a note on Tumblr, but I'm posting it here, in case
> 
> ILY ALL <3
> 
>  
> 
> check me out on Tumblr [HERE](http://princessofnewcorona.tumblr.com/) :)


	20. I Ate Your Halloween Candy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20: I Ate Your Halloween Candy...  
> Pairing: None  
> Rating: G
> 
> In honor of Halloween, I wanted to write a cute little oneshot ft. Little Hamadas. IMO, Aunt Cass loves playing the occasional prank, and Halloween is a perfect time for it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by Jimmy Kimmel's [I told my kids I ate their Halloween Candy videos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NDkVx9AzSY/)

* * *

Aunt Cass grabbed the video camera from its charger and turned it on. When the red light began to blink, she started up the stairs from the café. She had an idea of the reaction she would get, and she knew she had to capture it on tape. There was a part of her that felt sort of bad for pulling a fast one on her young nephews. Yet, her natural prankster side got the better of her. It was all in good fun. It was time to put those improv classes she took her first year of college to use.

 

"Hey, guys?" she called out. Reaching the second level, she spotted the boys in the living room. They were sitting on the floor, a myriad of robot parts scattered around them.   

 

"'Dis goes here," Hiro said, trying his hardest to attach two pieces together.

 

"Hiro," Tadashi said, gently prying them out of his brother's hands, "they won't fit. See?" He pointed to the edges. "This side is round, the other is sharp. You have to find the pieces that go with it."

 

"What are you doing?" Aunt Cass asked, taking a seat on the couch. She situation the camera on her knee.

 

"Buildin' stuff," Hiro answered, trying to locate the matching part. He dug through the pile in a frenzy, tossing the incompatible ones to the side.

 

"Can I talk to you guys for a sec?"

 

"Sure, Aunt Cass," Tadashi said, placing his tools in his lap. "What's up?"

 

Aunt Cass cleared her throat. "I have a confession to make," she said, hesitating. She made her voice sound as guilty as possible. "Last night, after you guys went to bed, I... ate your Halloween candy." 

 

That got Hiro's attention. His head snapped up, eyes wide; he looked horrified. "What?"

 

Tadashi looked disappointed, but he didn't say much past an, "Oh."

 

"I'm really sorry, guys." Aunt Cass let her shoulders droop. She then reached behind one of the couch cushions, retrieving the pair of striped pillowcases that they had used to trick-or-treat with. Evidence. 

 

Like someone had flipped a switch, Hiro burst into tears. He kicked the floor and flailed his arms, sending robot pieces into the kitchen. "Why you do 'dat, Aun' Cass?! That was MY candy!"

 

"I'm sorry, honey," she said again, talking a bit louder so he could hear her over his wails. "I was really hungry, and I didn't want to cook. What if I make it up to you? I'll make your favorite cookies. How does that sound?"

 

"No!" Hiro cried. "That was mine!" He folded his arms, his small mouth screwing up into a scowl. Aunt Cass had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. 

 

"Don't cry, Hiro," Tadashi said, patting his hair. "We can get more candy tomorrow."

 

But Hiro wasn't having it. He stood up and stomped to his bedroom, huffing the entire way.

 

"It's okay, Aunt Cass," Tadashi said after he was gone. "I don't mind. But maybe ask next time, so we can all share." 

 

She gave a solemn nod, and watched as Tadashi went upstairs to comfort his little brother.

 

Later that night, after receiving her fair share of pouty glares, Aunt Cass revealed their very much intact candy supply. Along with an apology for fooling them. Hiro took it upon himself to eat every single piece to avoid the chance of anyone stealing it. 

 

Aunt Cass vowed never to play that prank on them again when a tiny hand nudged her awake at three in the morning.

 

"Aun' Cass... I don't feel so well..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Have fun and be safe! 
> 
> check me out on Tumblr [HERE](http://princessofnewcorona.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
